If You Say So
by FandomFreak1
Summary: Clary and Jace are the 'it' couple at school. But will something happen to Clary to impair that? Will they last all the obstacles thrown at them? *very few ideas from claryxjace's story, 'my angel'* *rated T for cussing, etc. not really lemony*
1. Chapter 1: Missing Me

AN; All rights go to Cassandra Clare. This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh! Some of these ideas are from "claryxjace"'s story, "My Angel" (which is AMAZING, go read it when your done this!) So yes, some ideas are from her story, but hardly any. Also, if anyone has any ideas about this story, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review! I may not be able to upload often, at currently, because I'm in dance, a dance play, a drama club play, competition dance, and school, so I'm busy, but I'll try! Now enough of my babbling, onto the story!

Chapter 1: Missing Me

Clary sat down in the chairs by her pool with her best friends, Isabelle and Maia. It was Saturday morning, and every Saturday was their 'Girls Day'. They'd hit the gym, lay in the sun, take a dip in the pool, and finish it off inside doing girly things, such as movies, or makeovers, etc. And today was no different.

Clary gasped, and grabbed at her chest, leaning over.

"Clary! Whats wrong!" Isabelle ran over to her.

"Noth-nothing, just umm a cramp..."

"Okay..." Isabelle cautiously sat back down."

The truth is, Clary had been having these random pains a lot, and she was really scared, but she ignored it as best as she could.

"So, Clary, how's Jace?" Maia questioned, out of the blue.

Jace was Clary's boyfriend. They were the 'it' couple at school. He, the smokin' hot football captain, she, the super hot cheerleading captain. He was Isabelle's adoptive brother, and Clary lived right next to them.

"He's fine. Busy with football." Clary replied, somewhat wistfully.

"Hmmm... Sounds like you never get to spend time with him?" Maia replied, sounding more like a question rather than a statement.

"Yeah, I mean, he always has football Saturday morning, so that's why we have Girls Day today. Although, don't tell him this, all he needs is a bigger head, but I really do miss him. I wish we could spend more time together. But, football is his future, so he needs to foc-"

Clary was cut off by the arms of someone coming behind her around her waist, lifting her up bridal style. She didn't even need to turn around to realize who it was.

"Jace! What are you doing here? You always have practice today!" Clary exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"I took a day off. I wouldn't want you missing me." Jace replied, sounding rather smug.

"What? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Clary countered.

"Oh, really? Because I remember hearing a certain beautiful redhead saying, "Although, don't tell him this, all he needs is a bigger head, but i really do miss him. I wish we could spend more time together." Jace retorted, attempting his best Clary voice.

"That doesn't ring a bell." Clary replied, though her red cheeks gave her away.

"Oh? Well, I think I know just the thing that will."

Jace, still carrying Clary, headed towards the pool, his face set with purpose. Clary could hear Izzy and Maia giggling behind her. She looked back at them confused, but they were no help with their incessant full out laughing now. She turned back around exasperated, only to then realize what his purpose was, but it was all too late. No sooner had she yelled his name than had it happened.

"Jace!" Clary screamed as the splash of the cool water licked its way up her skin, as she plummeted towards the bottom. She soon resurfaced, and screamed at Jace the second she broke the surface.

"Jace! This is damn cold!"

"Oh alright, stop complaining. I won't make you do it alone." He replied smugly as he stripped down to nothing but his boxers, then jumped in the pool splashing Clary in the process. She attempted a glare at him, but it didn't last and soon broke out into a smile.

"You really had to strip?"

"What? All you're in is a little strip of fabric up top, and a triangle at the bottom."

At this Clary started blushing profusely. She looked down at what she was wearing. A strapless hot pink push up bandeau covered the front of her upper half, but stopped at her sides, where thin rainbow ropey straps started and met at the back. For the bottoms, there was a hot pink triangle that went to the front of her hips, with the rainbow ropes spanning across the side of her thigh, and meeting another larger pink triangle that covered her butt.

"I was only making it fair." He replied, feeling quite smug with himself.

"Yeah well this is Isabelle's work. She says if I'm popular, being head cheerleader, and part of the 'it' couple, I have to 'look the part.' Clary muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Remind me to thank Isabelle..." Jace replied happily.

"Hey guys, were gonna go over to my house, leave you two lovebirds alone..." Isabelle shouted, obviously enjoying herself.

"No guys y-" Clary started, but was soon cut off.

"That's great! Bye." Jace shouted, happy to be alone with Clary.

"You do know that we aren't alone, right? My parents are here." Clary pointed towards her huge house, and there, in one of the grand windows of the sunroom, was her father giving Jace the evil eye. At that, Jace's smile fell right off his face.

"Clary! You're fath- Oh, hello Jace! How are you?" Jocelyn Morgenstern, Clary's mother asked.

"Lovely, Mrs. Morgenstern! And you?"

"Oh just fine, thank you! And call me Jocelyn! Anyway, Clary, you're father and I have to leave to go to an art showcase. Will you and Jace be fine here alone?"

At this Jace started running his hand very lightly along Clary's side, making her knees buckle and deeming her unable to string coherent sentences together.

"Ye-ye-yea-y-" she attempted to get out, but was grateful Jace saved her, even though it was his fault she was in this state.

"Yes, we'll be just fine." He replied easily masking his excitement.

"Lovely! Lets go Valentine!" Jocelyn had to drag Valentine away from the window.

As soon as her parents were out of site, Clary playfully slapped Jace in the chest.

"You know they could've seen you. Do you want my dad to hate you?"

"He already does, Clare-bear."

"Doesn't mean you have to egg it on." She muttered, almost getting away with it. Almost.

"What was that?"

"I said... Oh please, do go on."

"No, I'm pretty sure I heard, 'Doesn't mean you have to egg it on.' " He countered, once again imitating her voice. "Tsk tsk tsk. I think you need to be punished." With that, he took them both out of the pool, and, still carrying Clary, ran towards her room.

"No! Jace! You're gonna get my bed all wet!" She halfheartedly shouted at him when he laid her down on her bed and started kissing her neck.

"That's what she said." He countered smugly.

"Ugh! You're so gross. Seriously, this is new bedding."

"Fine. You asked for it." With that he carried her to her brothers room, who was currently at college.

"No. No, no, no. I am not making out with you on my brothers bed." She retorted, but obviously didn't mean it when she craned her neck to the side to give him better access.

"Doesn't seem that way to me." He mumbled against here neck.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Later that day, they sat in Jace's music room in his house, with him playing the song, 'Happy' by Pharell Williams. Clary was dancing around the room, jumping happily to the beat.

It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take away  
I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Here come bad news talking this and that  
Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back  
Yeah, well I should probably warn you I'll be just fine  
Yeah, no offense to you don't waste your time  
Here's why

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Happy, bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
I said bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
I said

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Happy, bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
I said

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

"Wooooh! That was really good! I really think that you should become a musician, not a football player." Clary exclaimed, clearly impressed. "Not that you aren't good at football! But you're so, so, SO good with music. I can see that you truly enjoy music." Clary added nervously.

"Relax. I know what you mean. But you know I can't do that. My dad would kill me if I gave up football."

"But Jace, you have a gift! I mean, you're amazing! I wo-"

"Yeah, Clary I get it! But you know I can't so just shut up!"

Jace's anger immediately faded as he saw Clary's face. She looked hurt, terrified, scared. Jace scolded himself and took her into his arms.

"God baby, I'm sorry. It's just, I really want to be a musician. So bad. And when you talk about it, it makes me think, 'Hey. I could do this.' But then reality comes crashing down, and I realize that it won't ever happen, that I'm destined a life of football."

"Jace, no you aren't." Clary pulled away to look in his eyes. "You choose your own destiny, and that doesn't have to be football. It can be whatever you want it to be. But whether that be music, or football, I'll always support you with whatever you do."

Jace gazed into her gorgeous, emerald green eyes, trying to detect some hint of a lie, any reason he couldn't trust what she said, but he found none.

"Thank you. I couldn't do anything without you. You're my rock with everything I do. Without you, I'd be a mess."

"Jace, I'll always be your rock. And you'll always be mine." Clary admitted, completely truthfully. "And I... I..." Clary started stuttering, something she only did when she was nervous. She could only hope Jace didn't notice.

"What? You what?" Jace asked, obviously worried.

"I... love... I love... that song." Clary gestured toward the piano, obviously referring to the song Jace just played on it.

"Oh... Yeah, me too." Jace had thought she was gonna tell him she loved him. He wanted to do it himself, but he was nervous she wouldn't reciprocate it.

"Can we just umm.. watch T.V. or something?" Clary asked, obviously still jittery from almost telling him she loved him.

"Yeah. Sure." Jace answered halfheartedly.

They walked out of Jonathan's room, towards the living room. Clary went to go make some popcorn, while Jace went to go pick out a movie. When Clary came back, she found Jace laying on his side, taking up the whole couch, with the remote in hand waiting for her. When she didn't make a move to sit down, he patted the space in front of him, gesturing for her to lay down with him. She slowly made her way to him, just to tease him since she was still wearing her bikini. The second she was in arms length of him, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her towards the couch and up against him, spilling the popcorn in the process.

"Jaaaace. Look at what you did."

"You shouldn't have taken so long. Do you need to be punished again?"

"Hmmm... Maybe I should, I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think you definitely need to be punished for that despicable act of disobedience."

And with that, he grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her with all he had. This kiss wasn't emotional, or soft or sweet. This kiss was needy, passionate, and very rough. He ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance, but she wouldn't allow him, just to tease him. With a growl, he flipped them so he was on top of her, and took the advantage of her gasp to pass his tongue through her lips. The kiss was growing by the second, and just as he was pulling the string on her top, they heard snickers in the background. Turning around, they saw all their friends standing there. Isabelle with Simon, her boyfriend and Clary's guy best friend. Maia with Jordan, her boyfriend. And Sebastian, Jace's best friend, holding his phone, recording.

"Damnet. When will we ever be left alone?" Jace muttered.

"Seriously? You two are like wild animals..."

"Like your no different Isabelle?" Clary retorted playfully.

"Dude! High five! Gettin' some action huh?" Sebastian held his hand out for Jace to high five, and just as he was about to, Clary inconspicuously cleared her throat, and Jace ran his hand though his hair instead.

"Anyway, we were just coming over here to tell you guys that we're going to the waterpark about 1 hour away. You comin'? We leave in 5." Maia told them, eager for them to say yes.

Jace looked to Clary, who shrugged and in turn said "Sure".

They all sat down waiting for Jace and Clary to get ready, and Jordan said to Jace, "Dude you might wanna put some clothes on..."

Jace looked down at what he was wearing, just his boxers.

"Unlike all of you, I'm not afraid to show of my body. I've got nothing to be afraid of." With that he winked at Clary, causing her to blush again.

"Alright, lets go get ready." Clary stood up, pulling Jace behind her.

"Hey why the hell is there popcorn all over the floor?" Isabelle asked just as they stood up.

Jace just playfully slapped Clary's butt, and they both ran upstairs.

* * *

AN: Going to keep this one shorter, but please review! This is my first fanfic, so I'm nervous! Thanks guys! R & R.

~FandomFreak1


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Okay?

AN: OMG! I opened my email and had TWENTY-TWO emails! They were ALL from this story! I already have 5 reviews! This is so awesome! Thanks guys! As a treat, I've decided to upload this chapter early. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Are You Okay?

Since there were 7 of them going, they decided to take Jace/Isabelle's mom's van. Isabelle and Simon were up front, Maia, Jordan, and Sebastian in the second row, and Jace and Clary in the back. Isabelle repeatedly kept yelling to Jace and Clary in the back by checking the rear-view window.

"Would you two cut it out! I don't want to see you two sucking faces back there!" Jace and Clary once again jumped apart. Clary sat to Jace's right, their knees touching and hands laced together. Jace was subtly rubbing circles on the back of Clary's palm, but that only led to full on making out. Soon enough they were making out, only to once again be interrupted, but this time it was from a 5 inch stiletto.

"OW! ISABELLE!"

"Sorry Jace, that wasn't supposed to hit your face, but seriously, you two can't keep your hands off each other for 60 seconds. Boys..." Isabelle muttered.

"Hey, I'm not like that!" Simon said indignantly.

Isabelle gave him a look that said, "Really?" and his cheeks immediately reddened, his face turning back in front of him.

Clary gasped and grabbed at her chest, finding it hard to breath.

"Oh, shit Clary! What's wrong?!"

Isabelle yanked the wheel, and the car was then parked on the side of the road. Everyone whipped their head around to the back row, worry clearly written all over their faces.

"Clary? Are you okay?" Simon asked hesitantly.

"She was doing this earlier at the pool." Isabelle chimed in.

"Oh yeah, she was." Maia added.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Jordan asked.

"Uhhh I'm not good with this stuff..." Sebastian said warily.

"Everyone just stop!" Clary shouted.

The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Clary? Please Clary just tell me your alright. You're really sc-"

"STOP! JUST STOP!"

Jace flinched at her tone, obviously angry at him.

"I'm sorry-just-" she cut herself off at another sharp pain in her chest.

"Thats it. We're taking you to my dad." Isabelle said, referring to her dad, who is a doctor at the hospital.

"NO. I-I'm fine. Really." She attempted a smile at Jace, but it ended up as more of a grimace.

After staring into her eyes, trying to detect something Clary wasn't sure of, he finally gave in, telling Isabelle to continue driving to the water park.

"Are you gonna be alright to even go?" Jace asked warily, afraid of how she would respond.

"Yes Jace. I promise, I'm fine, and there's nothing wrong with me." She leaned in and gave him a short, chaste kiss, then leaning into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin. He'd make sure to tell his Dad, maybe he'd recognize some of her symptoms.

* * *

Once they got to the water park, they didn't have to wait in line because 'Sebastian knew a guy'. One of the water slides was a super high pressure water slide, and after much coaxing, Clary convinced Jace she was fine to go on it. It's name was 'Alta et Ieiunium', which means 'High and Fast.' It was a partner slide, and the first person laid in between the legs of the second person, both flat on their backs, with their arms over their chests. Though when Jace and Clary went, Clary put her arms up and intertwined her hands with Jace's. They went last, after all their friends.

"Nice ass." Jace commented when they got off.

Clary didn't know what he meant and looked at him confused. Jace gestured to her butt, and when she turned around, she realized the water pressure bunched the back of her bathing up her butt.

Clary blushed and just turned back around, her back facing him, but not before she flipped him off.

Jace just laughed and ran to catch up with her, slapping her butt when he passed her.

* * *

Once they got home, they all decided to go over to Izzy and Jace's house.

"If anyone wants anything to eat or drink, help yourself." Izzy declared as they walked in.

Izzy and Clary walked towards a corner of the room and sat down, Jace going to sit with Sebastian, Simon, Maia, and Jordan.

"So, whats up? I feel like we haven't talked in forever." Clary said to Izzy.

"Oh, nothing, Gingey." Clary glared at her when Izzy used her famous nickname for Clary, short for 'Ginger', referring to her red hair. "Touchy, touchy." After another glare, she quickly changed the topic. "Okay! Soooooo, how's Jace? Izzy questioned, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Clary blushed before mumbling, "Things are great. Anyway, how are you and Simon?"

"Hmmm change the subject much? Kidding! Anyway, yeah, things are great with Simon, I just wish he'd make a move. Like yeah, there's kissing and everything, but we still haven't, ya know, d-"

"I get it! I don't wanna hear about that stuff! Ugh! Seriously Iz, ew." Clary exclaimed.

"Calm down, carrot top." Izzy replied nonchalantly.

"Ugh! One day, I'm gonna come up with a really funny nick name, and you're gonna hate it, and I'm gonna laugh."

"Good luck with that." Izzy replied, sounding none too worried.

Clary got up, readjusting her bathing suit, before declaring, "I'm running to the bathroom, be right back." Jace grabbed her hand as she passed, kissed her palm, and then let her go.

Clary smiled to herself as she made her way towards the nearest bathroom. She really loved him, she told herself that, and she knew it. She just for some reason had so much trouble telling him. As she thought about this, a wave of nausea came over her. She'd made her way to the bathroom by now, and was clutching the sink until her knuckles turned white. Black spots started dotting her vision, and she was losing her balance.

"Jace..." was all she managed to get out before she fell into a crumpled heap on the bathroom floor, banging into and knocking over the towel rack in the process.

* * *

Jace was just casually having a conversation with Sebastian, when he heard a loud crash from the bathroom. He immediately thought of Clary, and leaped out of his seat.

"Clary!"

When there was no answer, he, along with everyone else, raced towards the bathroom. Though he was not prepared for what he found when he got there. Isabelle and Maia gasped, and Jace ran to her crumpled form on the floor. He called her name over and over, to no answer. He started shaking her, but she was unresponsive. Thankfully she had a pulse, but that was the only good sign he saw.

"Iz! Go get Robert!" He called out to Isabelle.

Almost immediately their Dad rushed in the room, yelling at Jace to move, but he refused. Sebastian, Jordan, and Simon had to pry him away from Clary.

"Robert please help her! She's been having these weird pains all day, and grabbing at her chest." Jace pleaded.

"I'm gonna take her to my office. I'll let you know when I know something."

It had been 2 hours, and there still had been no word on Clary. No one was allowed to enter Robert's office. Maryse, Jace and Isabelle's Mom had made drinks and snacks, but no one could eat due to their worrying.

Clary and Robert walked out about 3 hours after he took her to his office. Jace immediately ran to Clary, and Robert started talking.

"I did some tests, but I won't know anything for at least a couple days. Clary, just don't overexert yourself, and if you feel any pain, or anything unusual, just come see me, please. If something is wrong, it's better to catch it early." With that, he and Maryse walked off down the hall.

"Carrot top! Y'okay?"

Clary glared at Sebastian.

"Yes, Sebby-Debby, I'm fine." Clary retorted.

Sebastian glared at her, but his face broke into a smile.

"Good, you had us worried." He admitted honestly.

"Good to know you care, Sebby." Clary playfully punched his arm.

"Hey, you okay?" Jace asked seriously, pulling her away into the next room.

"Yes, babe. I'm fine." Clary said seriously.

"God you really scared me. I... Clary, I want you to know that I... I love..."

"Jace?"

"Clarythisisreallyhardformetosaybutiloveyou." Jace let out in one breath.

"What? I can't understand you." Clary said confused.

"I said... Clary this is really hard for me to say but I love you..." Jace stared at Clary expectantly. "I guess I shouldn't of s-"

"I love you too!" Clary threw her arms around him. He stood in shock for a moment before wrapping his arms around her too.

"I've had this for a while now, and I've been saving it for this moment." Jace handed Clary a velvet box with a white ribbon bow tied around it. She opened it, and inside was a charm bracelet with one charm on it. A J.

"Jace. It- it's beautiful." Clary gasped and held her wrist out so he could put it on.

"Right now, I just put the J on it. But I saw a whole bunch that could go on it. There were pom-poms. A paintbrush. A C. There were a lot. Yeah-umm-" Jace started rambling.

"Jace. I love it. It's beautiful."

Clary kissed him, intending it to be a short, sweet kiss, but Jace wanted more. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, hers going into his hair. She hopped onto his waist, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"HAHAHAHA!" Isabelle started busting out laughing, causing the two to separate.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Jace muttered. Every single time he and Clary started doing anything, someone always interrupted. "Iz, go away."

"No. Clary and I need some girl time. Go hang out with Alec and Magnus, they just got home." Alec is Isabelle and Jace's older brother, and Magnus is his boyfriend.

"Ummm no. I'm not hanging around while they're locking lips the whole time."

"That's how we feel all the time." Isabelle muttered. "Well then go hang out with Max." Max is Isabelle and Jace's younger brother.

"Fine. I'll see you later. I love you." Jace looked towards Clary, hopeful.

"Bye. I love you too." Clary replied, lighting Jace's face up like a light bulb.

"Alright, now that he's gone, we're going shopping!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Ughhhhh whyyyyyyy. You know I hate shopping." Clary groaned.

"Well then take a hop, carrot top." Isabelle stated bluntly.

"Really, I don't have to go?" Clary asked hopeful.

"I'm joking. You're going." Isabelle replied smug.

"Fine. But you're buying me a smoothie."

"Fair deal. Now get ready, you can't go in a bikini."

* * *

It was four hours later, and they'd gone to 21 stores, and were now heading to Victoria's Secret, against Clary's will.

"Izzy PLEASE I don't wanna go in there!"

"Yes Clary! You're head cheerleader, dating Jace, the 'it' couple, you have to look the part!" Isabelle exclaimed, obviously flustered that Clary couldn't see her point.

"This again." Clary muttered.

Izzy drug Clary into the store, heading straight for the bra and underwear section. Clary left the store with 7 bras, and 11 pairs of underwear, adding to the truckload of bags she was already carrying.

"Seriously Iz, my arms are breaking. Can we leave now?"

"Fine fine. I suppose that's a decent enough. We can go."

"Yes!"

"Don't try to hold in your excitement or anything." Isabelle muttered dryly.

* * *

When they got home, Izzy dropped Clary of at home, then drove next door to her house. The first thing Clary did was march straight upstairs and dump all her bags in her room. She turned around to head to the bathroom, but instead met with a warm wall. She looked up, and was met with a pair of golden eyes staring right back at her.

"Jace, what are you doing here?" Clary asked, breathless.

"Well, I was coming because you left your bathing suit at my house, but I think I could stay a little longer. See what you bought..." He said, his eyes catching the Victorias Secret bag.

"No. No Jace!" But Jace got there before she could. He held it above his head, taunting her. She started kissing him and he brought his arm down.

"Aha! Got it!" Clary exclaimed.

"You little thief."

"I was only getting back what was mine."

"Keyword: was."

"Shut up you ass."

"Touchy."

"Do you have an off switch?"

"Do you wanna find it?" Jace asked, moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Shut up you idiot."

"Hey, I'm not an ass? Movin' on up!"

"Dick." She muttered.

"What was that? 'Dick' ? Tsk tsk tsk... Do I see a punishment in your future?"

With that he threw Clary to her bed and started tickling her.

"Jace... Please... Stop! It's... Not... Funny...!" She managed to get out, but he just kept tickling her. "Ahh! Seriously... Jace! Some...things... wrong! Stop!" Jace immediately stopped, and Clary turned on her side and started coughing... and coughing... and still coughing...

"Ah shit Clary, are you okay?" Jace was really worried now.

"Yeah... Fine... I'm fine..." Clary managed out.

"Do you need to see my dad?"

"No. I'm fine." She smiled at him, hoping to be reassuring. "But can we just lay down?"

"Of course." Jace laid down behind her and scooped his arm under her waist, pulling her in to him. He draped his other arm over the top of her waist. They fell asleep, but not before Clary muttered,

"I love you, Jace."

"I love you too, Clary. I really do."

AN: Well, theres chapter 2! Again, thank guys for reviewing! You see what happens when you review, so if you want another early chapter, review and I'll have one up tomorrow night! But if not, it'll be a couple days because of how busy I am. Next chapter, school. Funnnn...

~FandomFreak1


	3. Chapter 3: Human

AN: Hey guys, so I'm really glad that you all like this story! You have absolutely no idea how happy it makes me to see my inbox flooded with emails for my story! A couple of you asked me something about the end of the story. Well, I'll tell you this. The title of this story is a major part of the end of the story. I already have the end planned, though I am writing this as I go. But anyway, onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Human

Clary woke up to a cold draft, seeing she left her window open. She glanced at the clock, gathering that it was almost 4 o'clock.

"Jace... Jace... Jaaaaccceee" Clary tried waking him up, shaking his shoulder, but he wouldn't respond. "Alright, you asked for it..."

Clary hopped up from the bed, grabbing a water gun from the shed outback. When she came back up to her room, she saw Jace laying just as she left him. She inched her way towards where he lay, and mumbled a count to three to herself.

"One... Two... Three!" Clary immediately pulled the trigger, releasing all the water on Jace's head.

"Argh! What the hell! Clary?" Jace said confused.

"Oops?" Was all Clary offered before giggling.

"Oh thats it! You asked for it!"

Clary didn't even have a chance to process what he said before she was thrown over his shoulder. She attempted to get her bearings of where he was headed, but all she could attain was the blinding light of the sun, telling her they were outside.

"Jace no! Not again! These are good clothes!" Clary pleaded.

"Well, you should have thought about that, shouldn't you?" Jace countered.

"Ja-" was all Clary managed to get out, before she was again thrown in the pool. "You're ridiculous." She grumbled.

"You love me." Jace replied smug.

"Ehh..." Clary answered back playfully.

A look of worry crossed Jace's face, but vanished just as fast when he realized she was joking.

"I'm joking! You know I love you!" Clary added quickly, seeing his nervousness.

"I love you too." Jace helped Clary out of the pool, tossing her a towel from the pool supplies closet in her backyard. He carried her bridal style into the house, heading for the living room.

"Oh hello Jace. Are you staying for dinner?" Jocelyn asked, after bumping into him leaving the living room.

"Mrs Mor- Jocelyn! Hi. Umm, sure, that'd be great thanks." The couple made their way into the living room, only stopping to find Valentine.

"Clarissa!" Valentine gave Clary a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Jace." Valentine grumbled at him.

"Val-" Jace cut himself off at the glare Valentine threw at him. "Mr Morgenstern."

"We'll be upstairs..." Clary added hastily, noticing the tension in the room.

Clary drag Jace upstairs, getting to her room and slamming the door shut.

"Why can't you two get along? Just once." Clary moaned.

"Hey, beats me. He's the first person to ever resist all this." Jace replied cocky, gesturing to his body.

Clary glared at him, but soon broke into a smile and went into his arms.

"You're such a conceited ass."

"You lo-" Jace started smart-assed.

"But I love you." Clary finished.

* * *

The next day at school, Clary stepped out of Jace's car after arriving, since Jace always took her to/from school. Everyone automatically made a path for them, parting like the Red Sea. They linked hands, and strutted into the school, everyone closing the path behind them.

"It's awesome being popular." Jace commented.

"Really? Is that all you care about?" Clary replied jokingly.

"Among other things..." Jace countered, winking at her.

They made their way to their neighboring lockers, Isabelle on Clary's left, Jace on her right, Sebastian on Jace's right.

"Yo, man, what up?" Sebastian asked Jace.

Clary tuned them out as Izzy started talking.

"Hey, carrot top. I wanted to let you know that my dad got the test results back."

At this, Jace joined their conversation.

"Really? What were they? Were they good? Bad? Irrelevant? Inc-"

"You're irrelevant." Isabelle retorted, cutting him off. "Anyway, he said that he got them back, but he had to re-run them, just to clarify. He said that he has to be 100% sure, or some shit."

"Alright, well I'm coming over later today okay? Just to hang out." Clary replied, attempting to change the subject since she was feeling slightly nervous about the whole thing.

"Sounds good, Gingy." Isabelle answered.

"Would you stop with the ginger nicknames!" Clary said, clearly exasperated.

"Yeah!" Sebastian chimed in. Then, after a pause added, "That's my thing!"

Clary glared at them both and grabbed Jace's hand, walking off to first period, Science.

* * *

After music, one of Clary's favorite classes because one, she could express herself, and two, all her friends were in it, they went off to lunch in the cafeteria.

"So, what did you guys think of the new, 'Recital Day' idea?" Maia asked the group, clearly interested in their answer.

Their music teacher, Mr Peters, came up with the idea to have a 'Recital Day' every friday. A kid could sing a song, play a piano, do a dance, say a scene, the list goes on. And it could be solo, duet, trio, etc.

"I think it's a good idea. More kids can express themselves that way." Jordan answered, though his expression told the group he didn't really think it was a good idea, but he was just saying what he thought would please his girlfriend. Though Maia didn't seem to notice.

"I think it's a good idea, for the kids who actually participate in class. The kids who do nothing, it's not gonna change a damn thing." Clary replied bitterly.

"Oh cheer up, Clare-Bear. You should do it this friday." Jace suggested.

"Hmmm... Maybe I will."

* * *

The end of the week approached faster than Clary expected, and before she knew it, it was already Friday. Recital Day. Yippy. And obviously, everyone felt the need to tell here about it, though how the entire school knew was beyond her knowledge.

"Hey Clary, ready for recital day?" A boy, she thought his name was Ricky or something, reminded her the second she stepped in.

"Hey Carrot Top! Ready to sing your lungs out! Recital Day!" Sebastian screamed though the halls.

"Hey baby. Nervous?" Jace asked, sincerely.

"Of course I'm nervous. I mean, how does the whole school even know about it? Shouldn't it just be our music class that knows?" Clary looked away, thankfully so, because when she said that, Jace started fidgeting, though Clary didn't notice.

"Ummm word of mouth, I guess. News travels fast." He replied hastily.

"Yeah, whatever, lets just get to class." She replied, slamming her locker and lacing her fingers with his.

* * *

In second period, English, she sat next to Sebastian. About 5 minutes into class, a crumpled up paper ball rolled onto her desk, coming from Sebastian's direction. He gestured for her to open it.

(Sebastian, Clary)

So, Carrot Top, ready for 5th period? RECITAL DAY!

Nervous I guess. Are you performing anything?

Are you kidding? I'm saving this for the end of school. Anyway, you shouldn't be nervous.

And why is that?

Seriously? Okay, don't tell Jace this, because he'd probably cut off my balls if he knew I said this, but Clary, you're absolutely smokin' hot, and you're amazing at singing. That's right. I hear you in music.

Awww thanks Sebby-Debby! But seriously, thanks. Ya know you can be a help when you want to.

Don't go all mushy on me!... Glad I could help... You do know I love you Clary, right? NOT IN THE RELATIONSHIP WAY, I'd never do that to Jace, but FYI, I'd TOTALLY tap that. ; ) But seriously, I love you, in a brotherly way. I care about you... P.S., if you tell anyone this, I will personally make your life a living hell. ; )

Awww... Love you too Seb.

"Miss Morgenstern! Would you care to read aloud your conversation to the class?" Mrs Getler asked, though it was more of a demand.

Clary glanced at Sebastian, only to find that his face had gone completely red, and he was giving her a death glare. She mouthed the words, I'm sorry, to him, before standing up in front of the class, beginning the note.

"So, Carrot Top, ready for 5th period? RECITAL DAY!" Clary started.

... (AN: continues, I'm just not retyping that)

"Don't go all mushy on me!... Glad I could help... You do know I love you Clary, right? NOT IN THE RELATIONSHIP WAY, I'd never do that to Jace, but FYI, I'd TOTALLY tap that. ; ) But seriously, I love you, in a brotherly way. I care about you... P.S., if you tell anyone this, I will personally make your life a living hell. ; ) Awww... Love you too Seb."

Clary finished reading the note, the whole class dying of laughter, Sebastian giving her the evil eye once she sat back down.

"Oh you wait, Carrot Top. I'll get you back for publicly embarrassing me." He stated seriously. "You showed the whole class a private side of me! You better watch out..." He continued dramatically, giving her the universal, 'I've got my eyes on you' sign.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Sebby-Debby." Clary retorted.

* * *

Fifth period, music, eventually rolled around, and Clary was nervous as ever.

"Ya know, I could just do this next week. Or the week af-" She started but was soon cut off by Sebastian.

"Oh, no! She's doing it!" He replied, hiding something under his shirt.

"Ughhh fine..." Clary grumbled, making her way to the piano. "Ummm... This is 'Human' By Christina Perri.

As Clary started playing the keys, Jace noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked to his left, and there sat Sebastian, holding his phone out, recording her.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Jace asked confused.

"I'm... getting even." Sebastian replied.

"What?"

"Long story, now shut up you'll ruin it." Sebastian retorted, as Clary started to sing.

"I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
"Cause I'm only human, yeah

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
Till I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah"

For the first couple seconds, there was absolute silence. But the silence was almost immediately broken as soon as it came, replaced with loud clapping and cheering.

"Clary, that was amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Jace declared, taking her into his arms.

"Thanks, was it really good?"

"Oh, it was... perfect." Sebastian chimed in. "And it's only about to get better." He added after a moments pause.

* * *

The next period was lunch, and as they all made their way towards the cafeteria, they noticed Sebastian standing on top of one of the lunch tables, waving his phone over his head.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Thank you, now if you could direct your attention towards the large projector screen, that would be wonderful."

Everyone looked over, and playing on the screen, was Clary, singing just last period in music class. She whipped her head around at him, and could just make out him mouthing, Payback's a bitch, before winking at her.

After many torturous minutes, the video ended. Clary expected the oncoming dead silence for the first few seconds, which is what happened. But what she didn't expect, was the thunderous applause she got right afterwards. She expected everyone to stare at her, and start 'Booing' her. But everyone started chanting, 'Clary! Clary! Clary!' She thought her popularity would be over, not that that was the most important thing to her, but it instead skyrocketed.

Clary looked over at Sebastian, and almost bust out laughing at what she saw. He was still standing atop a lunch table, phone in hand. But he was gaping like a fish at the thunderous applause. He expected everyone to make fun of her, just some light teasing, like what happened with the note. This was not what he expected at all.

Clary strutted over to him.

"Well? Got somethin' to say, Sebby-Debby?" Clary asked nonchalantly.

"Fine. You win this round, Carrot Top." Sebastian fake glared at her, before breaking out into a wide grin.

"Come here, you baby." Clary pulled him into a hug, happy with his newfound, so to speak, protection, of her.

* * *

AN: So heres chapter 3! How do you guys like it? Please review, it really makes me happy and write faster. If you have any questions or suggestions, review it, or PM me, thanks for reading!

*I don't own mortal instruments, Cassandra Clare does  
*all right for 'Human' go to Christina Perri  
*(forgot this {1st? 2nd?} chapter), all rights for 'Happy' go to Pharell Williams


	4. Chapter 4: Could Have Fooled Me

AN: Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but like I said, I've been busy. Last night was opening night for my Drama Club musical, and tonight is our second performance. I actually have lines and singing parts for this play! XD Anyway, enough of my rambling. Theres a little more cussing in this chapter FYI. Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Could Have Fooled Me Clary had hoped that her sudden illness was just that, an illness. She was worried it was something much worse than that, but put on a happy face for the world. She was sure Jace could see through the chinks in her armor though.

Currently her and Jace were at his house, sharing a beach chair sitting by his pool. Clary was laying on top of Jace, his arm lazily thrown around her waist.

"Why can't everything feel like this?" Clary questioned out of the blue.

"What?" Jace replied, cocking his eyebrow in confusion.

"Like this. This just feels so... right. Easy. No worry or confusion. Just... right."

"I'm not following you..." Jace stated. Clary sat up, clearly exasperated.

"Okay. What I mean is, right now, i-" Clary started.

"Agh shit Clary. You got a nosebleed, stay right here I'll be right back." Jace hastily jumped up from the chair into his house.

Clary reached her fingers up from where they lay on the chair and touched her nose, pulling it back only to see red blood coating her fingers.

"That's weird..." Clary mumbled to herself.

"What's weird?" Jace was back within 10 seconds of going into the house, a towel in his hand dabbing at her nose.

"Well, it's just that, I've been getting nosebleeds for a while lately... I don't know what they're from though." Clary replied.

"Well when did you start getting them?" Jace asked warily.

"Around the time I started getting sick... Isabelle was with me when I got it the first time. And the second... And about every other time after that." Clary trailed off hesitantly.

"What! Isabelle has known you have another symptom! Did she tell Robert? Did you? Why didn't you tell me? Clary I need to know these things. Yo-" Jace started rambling.

"Jace! I know I should have told you, but I didn't want you to worry even more. And yes, I told Robert."

"And what did he say?" "He... he got all pale and scribbled it down in his file or something..." Clary answered.

Jace gripped the towel so hard, his knuckles turned white.

"Jace? Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but-" Jace cut her off with connecting his lips to hers, a kiss unlike their normal ones; needy, fast, uncontrolled. This one short and chaste, but romantic, and conveyed his feeling toward her.

"I'm not upset about that. I just... I'm worried this is more than what we're thinking it is. What if it could k- What if you d-" Jace choked, unable to finish his sentence.

Clary's heart jumped into her throat, he'd voiced the very thoughts she'd kept in her head ever since it started getting worse. "Look. I'll be fine. Robert is the best doctor in the state. I'm in good hands." Clary tried to give him a reassuring smile, though she could tell he wasn't falling for it. "Come on... Let's go out to eat. Takis?" She asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah... Sure." He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him, taking her inside to get changed, and then out to lunch.

Clary woke up the next morning to an earsplitting screech, realizing it was only her alarm clock.

Monday. Fun. After stopping the incessant wailing, she rolled out of bed, climbed in the shower, and started her morning routine.

Or at least she tried to.

The second she stepped out of bed, she nearly had a heart attack, because Isabelle was sitting in her desk chair, spinning around, completely oblivious to Clary's current consciousness.

"Isabelle! What the hell are you doing here at 5AM!" Clary whisper-shouted.

"Finally! You're up! I thought I was gonna have to drag your lazy ass out of bed." Isabelle replied.

"What are you doing here?" Clary said exasperated.

"I'm here to make you over!" Isabelle replied overly animated.

"No. No no no. And hell to the no. I hate when you make me over! You make me wear 5 inch heels, dresses that don't even cover my ass! What's next? No Isabelle."

"Clary! If you're part of the 'it' coupl-" Isabelle started.

"I know! 'I have to look the part!'" Clary imitated her best Isabelle voice, only earning a glare from Isabelle with her eyes narrowed at Clary. "I have no say in this do I?" Clary muttered.

"Nope." Isabelle replied, popping the 'p'. "Now hurry up and get a shower, while I replace your closet!" Isabelle added overjoyed.

* * *

When Clary arrived at school, the whole time she was rewarded with eye popping stares, wolf-whistles, winks, and a couple guys actually smacked her ass. Isabelle had dressed her very... different compared to what she normally forced her into. This time, she was wearing destroyed high wasted shorts, with a grey sleeveless shirt that said 'I'm leaving you for L.A.' For shoes, she was wearing Keds, with a blue and white design. Her wild, flaming red hair was left down, though tamed. As another guy smacked her ass, and prepared to turn around and return the favor to his face, a shout cut her off.

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" She could of recognized that voice anywhere. She searched around frantically for his blond head of hair, but when she turned to face who smacked her, she saw Jace. Only he was grabbing the collar of supposed 'smacker' in his fist, his right fist poised above his head ready to punch the guy in the face.

"Jace. Jace. Jace!" Clary wrenched him from said smacker, finally taking a good look at the guy. Raphael Santiago.

"Santiago! Don't forget, I'm captain of the football team, dating the captain of the cheerleading squad. Let that sink in." Jace didn't wait for a response, just grabbed Clary's hand, and pulled her with him towards their lockers, people naturally parting like the Red Sea to let them through. After gathering their belonging from their lockers, they linked hands and headed to science.

* * *

After school, Clary had to go out to dinner with her parents, they said their was some sort of announcement they had to tell her. So when Jace dropped her off, he decided to just head home and watch T.V. for once, instead of working out. He put on 'Big Bang Theory', and tried to stay awake, but fell asleep 5 minutes in.

Later, still asleep, he started to wake up, thinking he heard someone coming in the house, but figured it was just one of his parents. But 5 minutes later, he felt the couch sag with extra weight, and before he could even open his eyes, lips were on his and he heard a camera shutter. He first thought it was Clary, but soon realized it wasn't. This girl didn't kiss like Clary, or feel like Clary, and didn't have this sticky lip gloss all over her lips. He snapped his eyes open, and was met with the blue eyes of no one other than, Kaelie. A school slut who he once had hooked up with. Only she still thinks he has feelings for her, but just won't admit it. Jace threw her off, jumping off the couch to the other side of the room, as far from her as possible.

"Kaelie! What are you doing!" Jace bellowed.

"Don't deny it. You know you want me. You're just trying to make me jealous with that stupid, ugly, idiotic fucking Clary." She spit Clary's name out with venom clear in her voice.

"Don't you dare, ever, let me fucking hear you say anything about her again. Don't talk to me. Don't talk to her. Leave me alone! Do I need to say it in a different language? Déjame en paz! Lass mich in Ruhe! Laissez-moi tranquille!"

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you!" Kaelie retorted angrily, but with a sly grin on her face as she stomped out of his house.

"The fuck is wrong with that girl..." Jace muttered.

* * *

Clary was dreading this stupid dinner her parents were taking her to, even if it was just them, she didn't feel like going out, she just wanted to go to Jace's. But she had to go. And since Isabelle completely remodeled the contents of her closet, she tried to pick the least show-offy outfit she could find. After much contemplation, she finally just pulled out a sleeveless black dress that went just below her butt, paired with black flats.

Once they arrived, Valentine walked them to a table in the back, but it was set for 6, rather than three.

"Dad? Why's there 6 plates here? I thought it was just us." Clary asked confused.

"No. That's why we wanted to go out. I'm partnering with a company. He has a wife, and son. The son actually goes to your school, maybe you know him. Well, even if you don't, you better get used to him, because they're moving next door." To the right of Clary's house, was the Lightwood's house, but to her left, was a house that was until now, up for sale. As Clary was about to ask who it was, there was a throat cleared behind her. "Ah yes, this is him, Clary!" Her father exclaimed. She turned around, not at all expecting who was there.

"Santiago." Clary grumbled.

"Clary!" Raphael greeted, kissing her cheek. Clary pulled back ready to smack him. "Always a pleasure..." He muttered unconvincingly.

Clary stalked back to her seat, Raphael taking a seat next to her, much to her own dislike. She groaned, and he just kept staring at her.

"Look, I know I'm attractive, and the most popular girl at school, and that it's hard not to, but you seriously don't need to stare at me because of it." Clary retorted smug.

"Clarissa!" Valentine shouted at her, clearly displeased with her behavior.

"Oh, no sir. It's all okay. This is just Clary's and my way of messing around with each other, isn't it, Clare?" Raphael replied convincingly. Clary scrunched her brows together when he called her 'Clare.'

"It's Clary. Not Clare..." She replied.

"It's a nickname. It'll grow on you." He countered, winking at her. She just rolled her eyes and turned back to her menu.

As much as Clary tried to resist it, she Raphael growing on her. Not in that way. But in a friendship way. He was very funny, and actually had a soft side. At the end of dinner, they swapped numbers, him telling her to call him.

"When are you moving?" Clary asked him nonchalantly.

"Actually, we just finished. All moved in."

"Really?" She asked incredulously.

"Yup. Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other soon, huh?" He grinned at her.

"Yeah sure, neighbor." She muttered, just before she slipped off the curb and fell face first to the ground, preparing herself for the impact.

But finding instead a pair of arms encircling her waist. She opened her eyes, and found herself wrapped in Raphael's arms, getting lost in his eyes.

"Better be more careful next time, neighbor." He said softly, but very un-Raphael like. There was no wink, or grin, just complete realness. He set her back on her feet, kissing her hand before walking away with his parents to their car.

Clary was freaking out. She'd only ever gotten lost in Jace's eyes. No other guy had ever been able to do that to her. Wh- She shook her head to rid her thoughts. She loved Jace, and Jace loved her. That was all there was to it. That's all she needed. She was NOT falling for Raphael. And she promised herself that she would NEVER be with him that way. Only as friends. Friends are good.

* * *

As Clary got home, she walked across her yard to Jace's house, eager to see him. She knocked on the door, and was almost immediately met with Jace. "He-" She started, but was soon cut off by his lips on hers.

She was unresponsive at first, but soon relaxed into, though it ended all too soon as far as she was concerned.

"Sorry. I just really needed to do that." He said desperately.

"Hey, no apologies necessary. I'm good with that as a greeting anytime." She replied back.

"Let's go watch some T.V. or something." Jace got Clary inside by picking her up and carrying her to the couch.

"I can walk you know." She retorted playfully.

"I know. But I needed practice." When she looked at him confused, he continued. "Well, when we get married, I'll have to carry you over the threshold, so I wanted some practice."

Clary's heart nearly stopped. Not only did he just even bring up marriage with her, but he said when. Not if. When. When we get married. When we get married. That's all that kept replaying in her head.

Jace seemed to have caught on to what she was thinking, because when they reached the couch he got very serious, as if remembering something. "Clary, you know that I love you right. No matter what happens, I'll always love you. Forever and always." Jace told her, looking her straight in the eyes. She tried to detect any sense that he was lying, but couldn't find any.

"I- I love you too. Jace why do you look so uptight, and... scared?"

"Nothing... Just remember that okay?"

"Umm... Okay?"

* * *

A few hours later, Clary woke up, finding herself facing the back of the couch laying down, with Jace pressed up against her, his arm over her waist. She didn't feel the need to move, or wake him up, so she just pulled her phone out and started scrolling on Instagram.

She was scrolling so fast and carelessly that she almost didn't even see it. But not fast enough.

She slowly scrolled back up against her own will, seeing something she'd never even imagined in her worst nightmare. There, in the picture, you could clearly see Kaelie. She was kissing some guy. But it wasn't just some guy.

It was Jace.

It was suddenly all she could do to not throw up right there on Jace's couch. She had to get out of there immediately. She tried getting out of Jace's hold, but his grip only tightened. She tried throwing his arm off her waist, but he instead only rolled over on top of her, making it completely impossible to even hope of getting out without waking him up.

"Get off me." She tried to say steadily and without yelling, but he was unresponsive, after trying the same thing many times, she gave up with controlling her emotions. "OFF! GET OFF ME!" She yelled, making him jump, but he relaxed when he saw it was only her.

"Clare-Be-" He started.

"No. Don't call me that. Get the hell off of me. Now."

"Wh-" He started again.

"Now! Just get off me! I don't want to even look at you, and it's taking all I can to not throw up right here and now." She screamed, starting to cry.

He finally rolled off her, but didn't let her leave the couch.

"Clary, please, please tell me what's wrong. We don't keep secrets from each other." He begged her.

"Ha! Could have fooled me!" When Jace just stared at her in confusion, she thrust her phone into his face. His face went through a range of emotions. From confusion, to anger, finishing with realization.

"No, Clary! I was as-" He tried to explain.

"Save it! I don't want your stupid fucking lame ass excuses!" Clary's phone was still thrust in his face, and a message from Raphael popped up.

Hey, Clare. Wanna come over?

Jace's face went from realization, to red hot anger. "Raphael! You're hooking up with Raphael?!"

"NO! I don't cheat! At least I can say that for myself! He's actually a nice guy! And he's moving next door to me. Actually, already moved." Clary shouted, storming out the door before stopping and saying, "Let that sink in." And then slammed the door shut behind her.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Kaelie." Jace growled.

* * *

Clary couldn't completely see where she was going, since her eyes were full of tears. She couldn't believe what had just happened in the last 5 minutes. Less than an hour ago, she was perfectly happy. Now, she just wanted to cry. And cry. And cry.

So that's what she did.

Only she didn't do it alone.

After repeatedly pounding on the front door, it finally opened to reveal Raphael with a baseball bat in his hands, poised to strike.

"Get back yo- Clary? What's wrong?" Clary didn't answer him, just ran into his arms and cried. And he held her until she stopped, though he did pick her up and took her upstairs to his room. After she finally stopped, he asked her what was wrong.

"Jace... I was at Jace's. And we were asleep on the couch, and he was behind me so I was up against the couch, and I woke up. Well I went on my phone on Instagram, and... here." She handed him her phone, still open to the picture that crushed her.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Raphael grumbled.

"No. I don't want any contact with him at all. Nothing. Ther-" She was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Raphael muttered.

Clary pushed 'deny', but the second she put her phone down it rang again, only to end by her pushing 'deny'. The cycle continued until finally it just stopped. Clary almost sighed with relief, but then the text messages came.

_Clary please answer!-12:07 A.M. _

_Clary I didn't do it! I was asleep! When I came home from school and dropped you off, I went home to watch T.V., but I fell asleep. And then I heard the door opening, but I just thought it was either Robert or Maryse. But then someone was kissing me, and I knew it wasn't you so I threw her off, but not before I heard the sound of a camera. It was Kaelie.-12:14 A.M. _

_Clary you have to believe me!-12:16 A.M. _

_PLEASE CLARY!-12:17 A.M. _

_Clary you're all I have! I love you!-12:18 A.M. _

_Ugh! This isn't what was supposed to happen! We were supposed to get married, and have kids, and live the fairytale life where we all live happily ever after.-12:30 A.M. _

_You have to believe me! Please!-12:42 A.M. _

Every text sent a little knife through Clary's heart, but the fairytale text broke it in half. That's what was supposed to happen. Not what's going to happen. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore and thrust her phone towards Raphael.

"What? What do you want me to do with it?"

"I don't care. But I can't read those." She replied hastily.

"Okay..." Raphael trailed off, obviously distracted by doing something on Clary's phone. A couple minutes later, he handed it back to her, a smug look on his face.

"What did you do?" Clary asked hesitantly.

"Ohhhh nothing." He replied innocently.

Clary double clicked her home button, bringing up the most recent apps, and messages was first, though there was a message sent from her phone, to Jace. She reluctantly clicked to the conversation, and began reading what Raphael sent from her phone.

_Listen you douchebag. I don't care about your sorry ass excuses. Save your tears for your pillow man. But what you did was low. A cheater? And then you have the audacity to lie to her about it! Anyway, she doesn't wanna talk to you at all. No contact, whatsoever. Jeez, good luck diggin' yourself outta this hole, buddy. Jk we're not buddy's. P.S. this is Raphael using Clary's phone... Because she's at my house... Let that sink in... ; ) _

Clary looked at him, seeing he expected her to be mad. But instead she just leaned her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, but refusing to cry. "Thanks." "You're no-" "No. I'm not."

** AN: WOW! DRAAAAMMMAAAA! Sooooooooo what do you think is going to happen? Leave it in the reviews! This is a longer chapter so, you're welcome : ) So I've decided to do reviewer of the... upload... I guess.. Anyway, this reviewer of the... upload... whatever, isss... *drumroll please* Sara (guest) She is reviewer of the upload because she gave me feedback! I like feedback! Sooooo give me some reviews, and I'll write faster! See ya later! ~FandomFreak1**


	5. Chapter 5: Battlefield

**AN: Hey guys, so 2 nights ago was my second performance for my drama club, and if anyone here knows theater, they all know about 'Second Night Blues'. Well basically, that means that the second night is always the worst, because you're so exhausted from the first night etc. So I completely missed a scene/song. : ( But last night was better. Went to Applebees until 1 A.M. afterwards! And tonight was closing night. It was sad because it's some people's last show since they're seniors, but we got through it! Anyway, enough of my rambling. Onto the story! **

***All rights for TMI go to Cassandra Clare **

***All rights for Battlefield go to Lea Michele**

* * *

Chapter 5: Battlefield

Clary ended up spending the night at Raphael's, she slept on his bed, he slept on the floor next to the bed. She insisted that she would sleep on the floor, but he wouldn't have any of it. She didn't have anything to wear, so he just gave her a T-shirt and some basketball shorts. He was still asleep, so she went downstairs to make breakfast.

After much hunting around in cabinets, and jumping due to her lack of height, she found what she needed for pancakes. As she was finishing taking the pancakes out of the pan, there was a knock on the front door. She slowly made her way to it, opening it leisurely.

And froze.

"Clary! Please, you don't understa-" Jace started, but cut off after seeing what she was wearing. After Clary just continued to stare in shock, he started again. "What. Are. You. Wearing?" He said through gritted teeth.

This seemed to give Clary something to shoot back with, because there was a flash of determination, and anger that coursed through her eyes.

"Raphael's clothes. He lent them to me since I spent the night." She retorted smugly.

"You what! You have no ri-" Jace started.

"Don't you DARE tell me I have no right to spend the night at someones house! YOU cheated on ME! I thought that was pretty clear of a break up there, pal. Hey, if I'm not good enough for you, who am I to stop you from what you really want? Because that's obviously not me. Oh, and that 'practice for when we get married' shit? Yeah, I guess that was just another lie to try and string me along, so you could be getting more. Well guess what, jackass? WE'RE DONE!"

Clary slammed the door in his face, tears already welling up in her eyes. She had proof he cheated. Not just word of mouth. There was actual, physical evidence of it. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, it looked like he was kissing her back. Proving him cheating on her.

Raphael must have woken up from the big scene, because he came rushing down half dressed, with another baseball bat in his hands.

"Get out of he- Clary? What happened? I though I heard screaming... And slamming..."

"Jace. It was Jace. I was just... making it clear that we were- are... over. Done. We're nothing anymore. Not that we ever were if he had intentions of cheating..." Clary explained.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you cleared it up." Raphael said happily.

"Why?" Clary asked curiously.

"Because... now I can do this." He spoke softly.

"Wh-" Clary started but was soon cut off by lips connecting with hers. A part of her told her to pull away, that only Jace was supposed to do this, but then she remembered that there was no more Jace for her. So she let herself enjoy it.

Raphael was surprised when Clary kissed him back. Of course, he'd wanted to her to, but didn't expect it. He of course, wasn't the first to pull away.

"What... What does this mean?" Clary asked breathlessly.

"Whatever you want it to mean." He replied without hesitation.

"Well... I need to accept the fact that Jace and I are over. He obviously wants more than me, and I need to understand that... So... whatever this," she gestured with her hand between them, "is, I'm willing to try." She explained.

"Really? Clary... I-" Raphael started.

"Don't. Just... don't. I don't need you to change my mind." She explained then kissed him once more before returning to finishing up breakfast.

* * *

The next day was awkward to say the least. Since lunch seats were permanent, Clary was forced to sit next to Jace. And even though she had her best friend on her other side, it was still awkward because that best friend was Jace's sister. She was dreading it. Luckily, she still had half a school day before lunch.

As she walked to her locker, she noticed Jace at his, right next to hers. The minute she stepped up to it, Jace turned to look at her.

"Don't. Don't start. I'm not in the mood." She declared before giving him a chance to speak.

He didn't say anything, just kept looking at her, though this time, there was something different in his eyes. Hurt, sadness, emptiness. There was no spark. Instead of the bright gold she got lost in, it was just a vacant dull brown.

She opened her locker, and a note fell out, and Jace started to grin. But then another note fell out.

Jace's grin disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Isabelle appeared behind Clary, trying to read who the notes were from.

"Ooohhh watcha got there?" When she got no response, she looked at them. "Did someone turn up the thermostat? Because it just got really cold..." Still no response. "Oh, come on! That was funny!" Yet again, silence. "Okay, seriously, did you guys have a fight or something..." Clary slammed her locker shut, and stomped off to first period, both notes fisted in her hand.

"What the hell..." Isabelle mumbled. She took one look at Jace and exploded in questions. "What the hell did you do? Why is she like this? Wh-" Isabelle started reeling off questions.

"Stop. Just... stop." Jace just walked away to first period, where he'd have to sit next to Clary. He passed her a note, instead of trying to communicate verbally.

Who's the other note from?

He passed the paper to her, expecting her to answer back, or at least read it. But she didn't even glance at it, just crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. So much for communicating through notes. "

Who's the other note from?" He asked exasperatedly.

"None of your business." She replied without looking at him.

"Yes it is my business, I-" He started, but was cut off shortly after.

"No. That became none of your business when you cheated on me." She retorted.

"Bu-"

"Ah." She cut him off.

"Cl-"

"No. Don't do this. You don't wanna be with me? Fine. But I just wish you had told me, and done whatever you've been doing, for however long, instead of going behind my back, and cheating on me. I just ask for honesty. That's all I've ever wanted. This... This seemed like a really good idea in the beginning. We were 'meant to be' and all that shit. Head cheerleader and the captain of the football team? We're the automatic 'it' couple. And then I fell in love with you. So was this a good idea? It was. But now it's turned into a battlefield. Ya know, it's easy to fall in love, but it's so hard to break somebody's heart, and live through it. I love you! And that wasn't good enough. Well fine. Goodbye, Jace Lightwood." With that, Clary turned back around to face the front.

But all that kept replaying in Jace's mind was that she used present tense, _love_, not past tense, _loved_. _I love you_.

* * *

"Okay! Is anyone performing this week for Recital Day?" Mr. Peters, their music teacher called out. Clary raised her hand tentatively. "Clary! Wonderful! Well, take it away!"

Clary walked up to the piano, and started playing. "

It's easy to fall in love

But it's so hard to break somebody's heart

What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield

Once lust has turned to dust and all that's left's held breath

Forgotten who we first met

What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield

We both know it's coming

Does illusion count for something we hide?

The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie

You and I

We have to let each other go

We keep holding on but we both know

What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield

Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun

Be strong for both of us

No please, don't run, don't run

Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield

We seemed like a good idea

We seemed like a good idea

No blood will spill if we both get out now

Still it's hard to put the fire out

What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield

Feelings are shifting like the tide

And I think too much about the future

What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield

We both know it's coming

Does illusion count for something we hide?

The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie

You and I We have to let each other go

We keep holding on but we both know

What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield

Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun

Be strong for both of us

No please, don't run, don't run

Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield

We seemed like a good idea

We seemed like a good idea

We seemed like a good idea"

It wasn't very noticeable, but Jace caught it when Clary occasionally made eye contact with him. The song was like a stab through the heart. This was Clary's way of telling him... That she was done with him. She thought he played her, cheated, but he didn't. If only there was a way to get her back. To make her believe him.

As Jace was thinking this over, he noticed that when Clary walked back to her seat, next to Raphael, he leaned over and kissed her. On the lips. And she kissed him back.

It was all Jace could do to not throw a chair at him. He was seething. Clary doesn't know Raphael. He's a player, and dangerous, and to girls like Clary, he has no mercy. Even though she's the most popular girl in the school, she's still a sweet, innocent girl. And someone like Raphael is not good for her.

* * *

Clary tried to not draw to attention to herself when she walked through the lunch room, but that was kind of hard being the most popular girl in school. All heads turned to her immediately. She just speed walked over to Isabelle and sat down, dreading Jace's appearance.

Jace, on the other hand, seem to try and draw all attention to him when he entered, throwing the doors open and stomping over to the lunch table, ripping his seat out and falling down into his chair. Clary did her best to ignore him, and was doing fine, until he tried talking to her.

"Clary. Clary. Clarissa look at me!" Jace shouted at her.

"What! What do you want!" She shouted back.

"Santiago? Seriously? You dump me because you thought I was cheating on you, which I wasn't, and you go fuck Santiago!" Jace said, his volume rising by the word.

"I didn't fuck Santiago! Are we together? Yes. Because I didn't want to mope around over some guy who cheated on me, lied to me, pretended to me. I'm going to enjoy myself while I can!" She exclaimed.

"Fine. You want to do it this way? Fine. But I will get you to believe me, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. And I will get you back, because you're all I want in life. Believe me or not, but it's true. I would die for you, and I'll never stop loving you." Jace declared, before standing up and sauntering out of the cafeteria.

"Cla-" Isabelle started.

"No." Clary cut her off.

"Bu-" She started again.

"No. Don't try and convince me of anything, Isabelle. I can still be friends with you, and still be Jace's ex." Clary said. "Just another ex." She added, muttering under her breath.

"No you are not, Clarissa Adele! You haven't seen him since you dumped him. He's just laid in bed all day, staring up at the ceiling. He's just a shell of who he was without you. You completed him. Yo-" Isabelle started explaining.

"NO! If I _completed him_, then he wouldn't have cheated on me! He should of thought about the consequences before he did this! It's _his_ fault!" Clary stomped out of the cafeteria, exasperated with everything.

She stomped out into the hallway, only to run into Jace and Sebastian whispering to each other. Sebastian ran right up to her and trapped her in a bone crushing hug, Clary averting her eyes from Jace.

"Carrot Top!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I've got a new nick name for you, ya know." Clary declared.

"Oh really? Well please do share with the group."

"Sabbity-Babbity-Boo." Clary said smugly.

Sebastian and Jace burst out laughing.

"Really... that's all... you c-... could come... up with?" Sebastian got out between laughs.

"Hey! That's a good nick name!" Clary said defiantly.

"Yeah, sure Carrot Top."

"Anyway, what are you two whispering about?" Clary gestured between them, but still wouldn't make eye contact with Jace.

"Ohhhh nothing." Sebastian said innocently.

"Well, seeing as I will be told nothing, I'm gonna go now." Clary declared, before turning around and heading towards the bathrooms.

"Dude! That was close! What if she heard us?"

"I don't think she did. Come on, we've still got some planning to do." Jace replied distractedly.

* * *

** AN: Okay, so theres this chapter! What do you think Sebastian and Jace are planning? Let me know in the reviews! So reviewer of the upload is... Caitlynn (guest) This is because she gave me an idea, and feedback, etc. This is what I ask for! Anyway, please review, it's really not that hard. Anyway, catch you later! ~FandomFreak1**


	6. Chapter 6: Forever and Always

**I'm going to cry. I was almost done this chapter, but the entire thing got deleted. : ( : ( So this chapter might suck. Just saying. Anyway... onto the chapter :-/**

***all right for TMI go to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

Chapter 6: Forever and Always

Clary awoke the next morning to an un-ending tapping sound. Groaning she rolled out of bed and grudgingly made her way over to her balcony window. But when she looked out the window, nothing was there.

She furrowed her eyebrows and started to turn towards the bathroom to go get ready, but stopped when she heard the tapping noise again. This time she opened the balcony's doors, and stepped out onto the balcony. She looked around, but there was still nothing there.

"What the hell..." She muttered.

"Now now, young lady. Cussing is not ladylike. Why the hell would you think it is."

Her heart jumped in her throat. She knew that voice anywhere, and it usually gave her butterflies and made her knees wobble. But this time, all she got was a wave a nauseous ness. She didn't even have to look at him to know he was smirking up at her.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, come on. You can't resist _this._" He gestured towards himself.

"No, I'm pretty sure I made it crystal clear. We. Are. Done. Over. There is no 'we' or 'us' anymore. No, 'Jace and Clary.' No, 'it' couple. Do I need to spell it out? Paint a picture? Because I can." Clary fumed.

"Oh I know you can. See, that's what couples do when they're together. They pay attention to each other. And I know from when we were together that you are an exceptional arti-" Jace started.

"What do you want from me!" Clary shouted.

His smug grin disappeared.

"For you to believe me." He replied, loud enough for her to hear, but soft enough to make her strain.

He turned and walked across his yard toward his house, head down, looking broken, defeated. Completely opposite of how he was when they were dating.

"How? After everything, how am I still in love with you?" Clary said at normal volume, since Jace looked like he was far enough to not hear her. Though she could've sworn she saw a corner of his mouth turn up, as if he heard her.

* * *

Clary was running out the door towards her car when she noticed a white envelope placed on the mat before the front door. It was addressed to her, from Jace. With trembling hands, she lifted the flap of the envelope, the crinkling paper seeming amplified in the silence. She immediatley recognized the slanted, cursive handwriting.

_Clary,_

_ I understand why you're so upset. I would be too. That picture, it justifies everything you're saying. Based on that picture, there's no reason that you should believe me. But please. Trust me. That's how you can believe me. When have I ever lied to you? When have I ever given you a reason to not trust me. I've never intentionally hurt you, and if I have, those were never my intentions. I want to protect you, not hurt you. Never._

_ I never truly understood the meaning of heartbreak. I just thought it was some over exaggerated term teenage girls would say, referring to their boyfriend 'breaking their heart.' I always thought they were just being so melodramatic. I then thought that I had gone through it when you broke up with me. But I hadn't. Maybe I had a taste of it, a 'heartcrack', if you will. But I think it really broke when I saw you kissing Raphael back. That did it. From then on, it finally hit me, that you hated me. You thought I was a cheating bastard, who didn't give a fuck about you. That you were 'just another ex.' But I promise you, you'll never be that. You will always be more important to me than that. Even if you do stay my 'ex', I will never regard you as that. I hate my exes, but not you. Never you._

_ I am nothing without you. There is no one, and nothing else I need. Just you. You complete me. I'm not whole without you. I am yours, and you are mine, and it has been that way all along. I feel broken, un-whole, defeated. _

_ As much as I want you to be mine again, that's not what I want most. No, there is something I would much rather have than you. And that is, your happiness. Your happiness is by far, the most important thing to me. And if that happiness is not with me, but with Raphael, then who am I to stop the girl I love from what she wants most. So don't be with me just out of pity, if who you really want is Raphael. Please, just do whatever you want, and what will make you happy. Just know, that I will always be here when you need someone. Or if what will make you happy is me leaving, then just say the words, and I'll be out of your life for good. As long as your happy, I'm happy._

_ As much as I would love to never stop telling you how I feel, I'm afraid it will be to late to even hope for a chance by then. But just know, I love you. Forever and Always. I miss you, baby girl. _

_~Jace_

Clary was in full tears by the end, and was clutching onto the paper for dear life. She carefully, as carefully as she could, folded the paper into the envelope, and tucked it into her bag. She climbed in the car, racing off to school. She usually just blasted music the whole way there, but this time, she actually thought about things, tried to sort through all the stuff in her head. Jace's letter helped her realize a lot of things. One; that she didn't want to be with Raphael _that way. _He was a friend, not a boyfriend. And two; that Jace was right. He had never given her a reason to ever not trust him. And his explanation was pretty convincing. And it's very likely that Kaelie would do that, just to piss her off. She needed to make up with Jace. She wasn't the same without him either, and she'd finally come to her senses. There was a football game tonight. She could break up with Raphael, and make up with Jace.

* * *

Clary arrived at school, and was prepared to actually communicate with Jace today. She wouldn't tell him she wanted to get back together with him, she wanted to wait. So when she walked up to her locker she offered him a real smile.

"Hey Jace." She said nonchalantly.

He looked stunned for a moment that she was communicating with him without any anger, before he recovered and replied.

"Hey, Clary..." He said hesitantly.

She opened her locker, busying herself with getting her books. He turned and walked to first period, shaking his head as he went. Clary immediately reached around to where she put the letter he wrote her, and taped it to her locker door as a reminder of... of what, she wasn't sure of. But she just knew that she wanted it there.

"Hey, Gingey." Isabelle called out to Clary.

"Hey." Clary replied, completely ignoring the nickname.

"Hey, so do y-" Isabelle started but broke off, staring at Clary.

"What?" Clary asked tentatively.

"You.. you're... you're nose is bleeding... again." Isabelle stammered out.

"What the fuck? This is like the 7th time this week!" Clary exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Isabelle said as they rushed to the bathroom to get Clary cleaned up. They soon were huddled by a sink, Isabelle dabbing a wet paper towel to Clary's face, while Clary held one under her nose.

"Ye-" Clary started, but broke off, running toward the stalls.

"Clary?" Isabelle asked hesitantly.

She didn't get a reply, only the sound of continuous retching could be heard.

"Did you eat something bad?" Isabelle asked after Clary's episode was over.

"Not that I know of..." Clary replied.

"Well, we uh better get to class." Isabelle said distractedly.

"Yeah. Bye." Clary muttered before walking out of the bathroom.

She made her way to first period, plopping down in her seat next to Jace.

"Where were you?" He asked immediately, his eyes full of worry.

"I uh... I forgot something in my locker." She replied, hoping he'd buy it.

"Bull. We've been- were. We were together for how long? I know when you're lying."

"Fine fine. I had another nosebleed. And I was throwing up." Clary muttered.

"What! Clary how many nosebleeds have you had?"

"Only seven this week..." Clary muttered.

"Seven?!" Jace asked incredulously. "And how many times have you thrown up?"

"Five since 3 days ago."

"What! Clary, does Robert know?"

"I'm sure Isabelle's told him. And don't freak out about Isabelle knowing everything and you aren't. I-" Clary started.

"Yeah yeah I know. We're broken up. It's none of my business." Jace mumbled.

* * *

Jace had one more idea of how to get Clary back. He made his way to her locker, opening the lock easy from memorization. He quickly pulled out the small box and placed it on a shelf, turning to shut it, but something caught is eye.

He turned to the right, and saw, taped on the inside of the locker door, was the letter he had written her. It looked just like it had when he dropped it off, though now it had tear marks on it, smearing some of the ink. For some reason, seeing it there, made his heart flip, gave him excitement. Hope. The bell rung, waking him from his daze, and he quickly shut and locked the door, making his way to his next class.

* * *

Clary made her way to her locker at the end of the day, quickly reaching it. She opened it up and bent down to put her books in, but stopped when something glittered and caught her eye. It was a small, square ring box. She slowly reached her hand up for it, but right before it was in her grasp, her hand was pulled away and lips were on hers. Her eyes flew open, and she saw Raphael.

"Hey, babe." He said to her.

"Hey." She replied back.

She tried to turn back around to gather her things, but he wouldn't let go of her wrists. She furrowed her eyebrows at him in confusion. In response, he just smiled at her a whispered three words.

"I love you."

Clary nearly choked, though luckily held it back. She couldn't say she loved him. She didn't love him. She only said that to Jace. She only loved Jace. She didn't know what to do. Thankfully, her phone rang, saving her.

"Hello?" She answered, trying to slow her heart rate.

"Hey where are you? I'm by your car." Isabelle's voice rang through the phone.

"Why?"

"You forgot? I was coming over so we could get ready for the football game. Sebastian's coming too, but I don't know why, since he has to get ready to actually _play _in the football game, but ya know, whatever."

"Shit! I forgot! Sorry, I'm on my way. Bye."

"Okay, but h-" Isabelle started, but Clary ended the call before she could finish.

"Sorry, Raphael, but I've got to go. Izzy and Sebastian are coming over."

"Sebastian?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah... Why?" Clary asked confused.

"Just make sure he doesn't try anything." Raphael said stubbornly.

"Sebastian? On me? Are you joking? He's like my brother! He wouldn't ever do that!" Clary said defensively.

"Whatever. Bye." He gave her a quick kiss, and then strutted off.

"Jackass." Clary muttered.

Clary hurried out to her car, seeing Isabelle and Sebastian leaning against it.

"Hey. Sorry, I... got held up." Clary mumbled.

"How?" Izzy asked, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. Clary's face immediately turned red, and she ignored the question, changing the subject.

"So, Sebastian, you're coming?" Clary asked as she climbed into the drivers seat, Sebastian getting shotgun, Izzy in the back.

"Hell, yeah! I've gotta make you look hot since you and Jace are gonna get back together tonight." He said, winking at her. Once again, her face turned red.

"That reminds me..." Clary mumbled, pulling the ring box out of her pocket.

"Ooohhhhhh secret admirer?" Izzy asked, leaning forward to see it.

Clary opened the box, gasping in awe when she saw what was inside.

It was a ring, with the letter 'J' on it. There were diamonds in the J, and engraved on the silver band were the words, 'Forever and Always'.

"Not so secret if you ask me..." Sebastian mumbled. Clary looked at him.

"Did you know about this?" She asked him.

"Maaayyybe." He replied none too convincingly.

"Well thank you." She replied honestly.

"Hey, don't thank me. Thank you're little l-" he stopped mid-sentence from the glares he was getting. "Thank Jace." He mumbled.

They soon arrived at Clary's, Isabelle running over to her house, saying, 'she had to get supplies.'

Clary and Sebastian made their way inside, climbing up the stairs to Clary's spacious room.

"Damn girl! Livin' like royalty." Sebastian exclaimed.

"Uhhh no. I just have a big house."

"More like a mansion..." He mumbled.

"I'm back!" Isabelle's voice rang throughout the house.

"Up here!" Clary called back.

They heard the loud click of Izzy's heels on the steps, before coming to a stop and seeing her in the doorway. She was carrying what looked like bags of clothes and... paint?

"What are we doing with paint?" Clary asked confused.

"Oh you'll see." Sebastian answered for Isabelle.

* * *

About an hour later, Clary was in white high waisted shorts, and a tight, black, lace crop-top, with a red lace bralette. The school colors were black and red. On her feet, she had black combat boots. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with a few pieces of hair framing her face.

"Alright, we need to go outside." Sebastian declared.

"Why?" Clary asked hesitantly.

"Because. Now lets go! This is the fun part, and I'm gonna have to leave soon." Sebastian grumbled.

"Alright, alright." Clary replied, as she was pulled from the room by Izzy, led by Sebastian.

"Okay, Clary, stand here." Sebastian gestured to a spot in her backyard, where paint cans were situated.

She sauntered over, following orders, and stood waiting for further instruction.

"Now stay there. No matter what, stay there and DON'T move. Okay?" Sebastian commanded.

"Alright..."

Out of her peripheral vision, Clary could see Isabelle standing to the side with her phone, taking either pictures or a video.

Sebastian opened up each paint can, revealing red and black paint. She saw him dunk both of his hands in each one, the left one in red, and the right one in black. And then next thing Clary knew, both of his hands were on her ass.

"Sebastian!" Clary laughed, realizing what he was doing.

"What? It's hilarious." Sebastian said defensively.

"Izzy, what the heck?" Clary asked, seeing her friend dying of laughter.

"You're reaction! I got a picture at the perfect moment!"

Izzy turned the phone towards them, and sure enough you could see Clary, standing there, with Sebastian smiling and his hands on her ass, and Clary laughing.

"This is going on Instagram." Izzy declared.

"Yeah, whatever." Clary mumbled.

"Catch you guys later, I've gotta head to the game." Sebastian announced.

"See ya." Izzy said distractedly, to interested in her phone.

"Bye. Good luck." Clary said to him, giving him a hug, him giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, listen to Jace. No offense, but there's something weird about Raphael. I feel like he's gonna do something. Just... be careful." He whispered in her ear before turning, and walking away, leaving Clary standing there.

* * *

**So I wasn't planning on ending it there, but it was getting long, so I just stopped. Hope you liked it! A couple people pointed out to me that I was getting off track from the original idea, so thank you! I tried to incorporate some of that in here, but none of it can really start until I finish probably the next chapter at the earliest. FYI, next chapter might be surprising for some of you. Okay, as for review of the upload... Caitlynn (guest) This is because she gave me a really good idea! So applause to her! *insert applause here* Anyway, please review! I think I have 25 right now, XD. That's great! So keep reviewing, favoriting, following, and I'll upload faster.**

**~FandomFreak1**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Sorry

**Helllooooooo guyyyyssss. Sooooo all of you are really curious to see what happens! So lets find out! By the way, I'm competing in a dance competition this weekend, so don't really expect anything from me. Also, this is the chapter where I can finally re-focus on Clary's... _sickness... _Warning, it get's a little more risqué this chapter. Like, not explicit, but more than usual.**

***all rights for TMI go to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

Chapter 7: I'm Sorry

After Clary recovered from what Sebastian had said, and after Isabelle had recovered from her fit of laughter over the picture, they were on their way to the football game.

"Are you sure this paint is dry, Izzy?" Clary asked for about the hundredth time, as she stopped from sitting in her car.

"Yes, Clary. It's dry. Now get in." Isabelle said from the passenger seat.

"Yes, Ma'am." Clary said.

"Very funny." Isabelle replied dryly. "Just drive." She added.

* * *

Due to Clary's _custom _design on her shorts, she was rewarded with many slaps on her ass, Izzy giving glares to everyone who neared them. But for once, it didn't stop them. Finally, she'd gotten _rewarded_ with one too many.

"What the h-" She started, but cut herself off when she looked into those familiar eyes. They weren't as gold as they used to be, but they weren't nearly as dim, and faded as they were that morning.

Jace just smirked, and winked at her, before turning on his heel, heading towards the locker rooms.

"Oooohhhhhhh..." Izzy said to Clary.

"Shut up." Clary replied, playfully slapping her on the arm.

Since the team was down a few cheerleaders this game, due to who knows what, Clary decided that they wouldn't cheer this time. They couldn't do anything with the few they had, and she'd never gotten to sit in the stands and watch.

The game had finished close, but in the end, the Eagles, Clary's school's team, had won. The final score was 36-43. Clary didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but she had to break of up with Raphael.

So after telling Izzy to just wait in the car, Clary started walking towards the locker rooms, her palms sweating. She tried to calm herself down, but that only seemed to get her more worked up. As she was walking, she slammed into someone.

"Oh sor-" She looked up, and stopped talking when she found those familiar gold eyes.

"Hey." He said, breaking her out of her trance.

"Umm hey." She replied, then after a few seconds added, "Can you wait here? I'll be right back."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He replied with a glint in his eye.

Clary walked past him, towards the locker rooms. She had to walk past a few of the locker 'cubbies', or sections, before she found him. She'd never been in the boys locker room before. It was very similar to the girls. Painted in red and black. Long benches throughout.

"Hi. Nice job." She told him.

"Hey. That's it? All I get is a 'nice job'?" He said playfully. "I think I deserve a little more than that." He said with puppy dog eyes. Clary walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey listen, can I talk to you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sure, Clare. What's up?" He asked nonchalantly.

Clary had only noticed just then that he was wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Um. Okay. I-... you've been such a great help through this whole mess I call my life. But, I've realized something. And with that realization, came another realization. I think... I was thinking..." She started explaining.

"Hey, Clary. You can tell me anything." Raphael said seriously.

"Ithinkweshouldjustbefriends." Clary said in all one breath.

"What?" Raphael said dumbfounded.

"I think... we should just be friends." Clary repeated in a smaller voice.

"What!" Raphael repeated, though this time, there was very obvious, un-masked anger with it.

"I ju-" Clary started.

"No. No. I want you. And I get what I want, honey. Time to learn that."

Clary didn't have time to react before he forced his lips on hers, slamming her painfully into the lockers. She winced, though he didn't notice. And if he did, he ignored it. The next thing she knew, she was pinned to the bench, a cleat painfully digging into her shoulder. She tried to shove him off of her, but no matter what she did, he wouldn't even budge.

"Get off me!" Clary shouted the second his mouth was off hers.

He threw his hand on top of her mouth, and said in a dangerously low voice,

"Shut up. You did this yourself. If you hadn't 'broken up' with me, this wouldn't have had to happen."

He gagged her with a rag that was nearby, and started pulling her top off, her muffled screams hardly making any noise. Her shirt was off in a matter of seconds, along with her shorts, leaving her in just her strapless bra, and her thong.

His hands were gripping her arms so hard, she was sure it was already bruising. She tried squirming away when he tried to unclasp her bra, but since the clasp was in the front, she couldn't stop him. She started crying, and when he saw, he slapped her in the face.

"Cut it out. Don't pretend that you don't want this." He grumbled to her.

She then realized that she was completely and totally, 100% naked in front of him, and he was about to rape her. And there was absolutely nothing she could do, except sit there.

She was still crying, terrified of what he was about to do. She saw him pull his boxers off, take out a condom, and position himself right in front of her. She tried pleading with him with her eyes, but he just laughed and said,

"I'm not stopping. Cry, plead, whimper all you want. It's going to happen, so you might as well enjoy it."

And then she felt the most pain she'd ever felt in her life go through her. She took advantage of his hands leaving her arms and ripped the gag off, and screamed as loud as she could.

But nothing stopped him. He just kept going, as if this wasn't against her will. All she could do was cry.

That's when she heard the door open.

* * *

Jace was standing outside locker room, leaning on the wall waiting for Clary. He'd been waiting for about 10 minutes. He was about to go in, and see what was taking so long, when he heard a high, very loud scream.

The next thing he knew, his feet were carrying him inside of the locker room. He ripped the door open, and raced past each cubby until he found her. But she wasn't alone. She was naked, crying, and Raphael was on top of her.

Raping her.

He stormed over to Raphael and ripped him off of Clary, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the wall. He faintly heard Clary roll off the bench and huddle in the corner of the cubby. He slammed Raphael repeatedly into the wall, only stopping to throw him across the floor so he would hit the other wall of lockers.

Jace marched over to him and started punching him, hitting him, slapping him, kicking him, anything to make the bastard pay for what he did. Finally, Raphael fell unconsious, causing Jace to finally cease his continuous blows.

He didn't even spare Raphael a second glance, before racing over to Clary. He noticed large, purple, hand sized bruises on her upper arms and throat, and a red handprint on her cheek.

He didn't even say anything, just took her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. He faintly registered grabbing her clothes and redressing her, carrying her out of the locker rooms and heading to the parking lot.

"Jace!" Isabelle's voice rang through the almost empty parking lot.

He looked around, spotting Isabelle running toward him, hearing the familiar clicking of her heels.

"Hey, Iz..." Jace trailed.

"What the hell! Seriously Jace, what the fuck happened!" Isabelle shouted.

"Raphael. Raped. Her." Jace said through gritted teeth.

"WHAT! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" Isabelle outraged.

"Yeah. Me too. I'm taking her back to our house." Jace replied, then added, "Can you take her car back?"

"Yeah... Sure..." Izzy replied distractedly.

* * *

When Jace got to his house, he took Clary upstairs to his room, laying her on the bed.

"Jace... I-" Clary started saying through her tears.

"Shhh... It's okay. You're gonna be fine." Jace reassured her.

"No. I- I wanna say I'm sorry. For everything. Just assuming. Not listening. Not believing. Not trusting. I'm sorry."

"Hey. It's okay. I still love you, alright?"

"Yeah. I love you too. And... thanks."

"For what?" Jace questioned.

"For saving me." Clary smiled up at him.

"Anytime." Jace kissed Clary before saying, "I'm gonna go call your parents. I'll just say that your spending the night here, and you'll explain tomorrow." He said as he walked out of the room.

Clary slowly stopped her tears, but she was still terrified. She'd been...

Raped.

How could Jace love her anymore? How could anyone love her anymore. She didn't feel like herself. She felt...

Used.

Dirty.

Gross.

Slutty.

Whore.

These were just a few of the words that came to mind when she thought about how she felt about herself now. There was no way Jace would love her anymore.

* * *

Jace walked back into his room, seeing Clary deep in thought.

"Jace?" She asked once she was in his arms again.

"Yeah..." He murmured through her hair.

"Do you still love me?" She asked, feeling Jace stiffen against her.

"What?" He whispered.

"Do you still love me? It's a simple yes or no question."

"Of course I do. What would make you think I don't?" He asked incredulously.

"Because... I don't feel good about myself anymore. I feel used. Dirty. Slutty. Like a whore. Why would you still love a whore?" Clary asked, tears running down her face.

"I don't." Clary gasped, he continued. "I love a beautiful, gorgeous, mistreated, girl, and do you know what her name is?" When Clary didn't answer, he continued. "Well, it rhymes with Larry. And Gary. And Mary. Carry? No... That's not it. Oh yeah, Clary! I love a girl named Clary, who is by no means, a whore."

"Why?" Clary whispered.

"Why? I'll tell you why I love you. I love how you don't let popularity go to your head. I love how you can light up a room with just your smile. I love how even when I'm having the worst day, you can make me feel better just by being with me. I love your personality. Did I forget anything? Oh yeah. I love _you._"

"Jace Lightwood, what did I do to deserve you?" Clary asked.

"I don't know, must have been something pretty big to get _this._" He gestured to himself.

"Just shut up and kiss me.

* * *

**AN: SOOOOOOOOO O.O Was that too much? I'm sorry if it was. It just sort of happened. Please review. And give me feedback! If no one likes this chapter, I may rewrite it, just let me know!**

**~FandomFreak1**


	8. Chapter 8: It's Getting Worse

**AHHHH! THIS JUST DELETED AGAIN! KLSDFJLDKSJNFVDFHGOI!**

**So if this chapter is sucky, that's why. Which is unfortunate because this is a REALLY important chapter. Like srsly. So sorry if it sucks.**

**ANYWAY!**

**Hello. New chapter. Long story short, (which this probably will be that, because it was a long story, but now it will probably be short because I'm frustrated now.) My teammate, friend, etc. Was just diagnosed with leukemia. I don't wanna get into it, but I'm just lettin' y'all know, so that if I don't update too much, that's why. Now,**

**I SAW DIVERGENT! Do I have any divergent fans here? Anyone else read the book(s). Loved it! Made me cry 3 times!**

**Well heres the chap. (I grumble madly, because if I haven't mentioned, I'm now VERY frustrated.)**

***all rights for TMI go to Cassandra Clare, blah blah blah.**

* * *

Jace woke up startled to a loud bang, and looked over to see Clary on the floor about 5 feet away from the bathroom. He jumped out of bed and ran over to her, repeatedly calling her name, but getting no answer.

She was unconscious.

He wasted no time, running downstairs to get Robert, and practically dragging him back up. Clary was exactly where Jace left her, and he raced over to her.

Or at least he tried.

Robert put his hand out, stopping Jace, warning him to just give her some room, and to let him help Clary. And he apparently couldn't do that if Jace was hovering around him.

So Jace just paced back and forth, against Roberts pleads to stop.

Clary eventually woke up, but not until Robert told Isabelle to put Clary in the shower. Jace volunteered immediately to do it instead of Isabelle, but Robert obviously refused to allow that.

So Isabelle came in and took Clary to the shower, not seeming at all surprised that Clary was passed out on the floor.

"Passed out again?" Isabelle said worriedly under her breath, before picking her up and taking her to the bathroom.

The second that Clary was in the shower, she woke back up, seeming none too surprised to see Isabelle supporting her up. Clary had been passing out a lot lately, and Isabelle had always just taken her in the shower, because for some reason, that woke her right up.

"Again?" Clary asked hesitantly.

"Again." Izzy confirmed, almost unwillingly.

The shower was mostly just a very large tub, easily able to fit at least 4 people comfortably, with a shower head at the front.

Clary slunk down against the back of the tub, holding her head between her knees, mumbling something. If Izzy was any father away, she wouldn't have heard it, but she did.

"_I'm scared._" Clary said it so quietly, almost as if she didn't want Izzy to hear, but then looked up at her, waiting for her to respong, and continued when Izzy just sat down next to her.

"I'm scared. I'm not okay. Clearly, something is wrong with me. Why can't I just be normal again?"

"Clary, face it, we've never been normal." Isabelle said, trying to lighten the mood, but only succeeded in getting half a smirk from Clary.

"It's getting worse." Clary mumbled, and then continued,

"I keep getting nosebleeds. Throwing up. Coughing. Passing out. It's getting worse." She repeated.

Isabelle just took Clary in her arms, and let her cry, while she cried herself as well. She was terrified too. She didn't want to lose Clary. She didn't even want to think about losing Clary. Clary kept her grounded. Clary was a part of her, just like her arm, or her leg. Losing Clary, would be like losing a part of herself. And damnit, she was gonna do everything in her power to stop it from happening.

* * *

Jace was sitting on his bed nervously, waiting for Clary and Isabelle to return. They'd been in there for about 45 minutes, and just as Jace was about to knock on the door, it opened, and both of them came out, though Isabelle was holding Clary in her arms, who appeared to be still unconscious.

"What the hell?" Jace asked exasperated.

"Shhh! She's asleep. Yes, she woke back up, but then cried herself to sleep. Don't ask." Isabelle said, then added the last part when Jace was about to ask about the crying. She handed Clary to him, and then walked out of the room, closing the door quietly.

Jace laid her on the bed, and then laid down next to her, wrapping her in his arms.

* * *

When Jace woke up later, he realized Clary wasn't there. He immediately started to panic, but heard her voice downstairs almost just as fast. He saw he had one missed message on his phone.

From Robert: _Jace. The tests came back._

5 words. Just those 5 words sent Jace into a panic, and he raced downstairs anxiously.

He stopped in front of the living room, because that's where the voices were coming from. As soon as he started to turn towards it, he was pulled by the waist backward. He turned around, and before he knew it, there were lips on his.

"Clary?" He asked her once they parted.

"I just want you to know Jace, that whatever those tests say, that I always have, and always will, love you. I love you Jace." Clary declared, a small smile on her lips.

"Clary. I want you to know, that no matter what those tests say, I will be with you every, single step of the way. And that whatever it is, we'll make it. We can get through anything. Together. As long as we're together, we can do anything."

Clary didn't respond, just pressed her lips to his once more, before grabbing his hand, lacing her fingers through his, and pulling him to the living room.

* * *

"Alright. Now that you're all here, I can tell you what the results came out as." Robert said to the group.

Everyone had all come to the Lightwoods living room for the news. Everyone, meaning Jocelyn, Valentine, Isabelle, Maryse, Jace, and Clary.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that there are many options for this. Now, it's going to be a long road, but you can go into..." He trailed off.

"What? Just say it, Dad." Isabelle said.

"Remission." He finished.

Clary's throat closed up, and she started seeing spots. She passed out, but not before she heard the words,

"You mean..." Her mother started.

"Yes, Jocelyn. Your daughter has cancer."

* * *

**Well. There it is. It's out in the open. Please don't throw you're seraph blades at me. When I started this story, this is the path I wanted, and I'm happy with what I've created so far. Please, Please review! If you have any ideas, or constructive criticism, please review or PM me! Okay, I forgot this last upload, so I'll do 2 this time! Reviewer_S_ of the upload...**

**Katkk9 and greygirl2358**

**Thanks! And remember please review! It's not too hard! Thanks! XD**

**~FandomFreak1**


	9. Chapter 9: This Can't Be Happening

**AN: Okay guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been super busy. I have dance and another play that I'm a lead in for my dance troupe, and so I've been having lots of practices. And they're about to get even busier, so I thought I should write this while I could. Now from here, my story may get a little melancholy. Once again, I'm writing this as I go, so I don't know where this may go. But enough of my blabbering, heres the chap.**

* * *

Chapter 9: This Can't Be Happening

Clary awoke with a start, noticing she wasn't in her own bed, but then settled back down when she realized that she was in Jace's room. Just then, he walked in, almost warily.

"Hey, Clary..." Jace said nervously.

"Hey, Jace!" Clary said, a bit too cheery.

She jumped out of bed and ran over to him, planting a long kiss on his lips.

"What's up?" She asked when they parted.

"Why are you so... happy?" He asked confused.

"What are you talking about? Why would I not be happy?" Clary replied back, even more confused.

"Clary, don't you remember? What Robert said, why you were asleep in my bed, anything?" Jace asked, seeming afraid of her answer.

"No... What happened?" Clary asked, completely serious.

Jace let out a long sigh, and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers, before pulling her over to his bed, sitting her on his lap.

"Clary... Wow, this is really hard." Jace muttered to himself.

"Jace, just tell me. It can't be that bad." When he didn't start again, she added on, "What? Am I dying?" Clary said playfully before bursting out laughing. Jace's breath caught in his throat when she said that, and he had to force back the urge to vomit. Instead, he gripped his sheets so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Cancer." Jace managed to get out, but it was so quiet, Clary almost didn't hear it over her laughing.

_Almost._

"What?" She whispered.

"Cancer. Leukemia. You." Was all Jace could get out, before a tear rolled down his cheek.

In any other situation, Clary would have reveled in the fact that Jace Lightwood, was crying. But not in this one.

Clary didn't say anything back, just ran to the bathroom, and could be heard throwing up in the toilet. Jace seemed to snap out of it, running to the bathroom, finding Clary curled up on the floor, crying with another nosebleed. He walked to the linens closet, grabbing a towel and picked Clary up bridal style, carrying her to his room and sitting her up on the bed. He dabbed at her nose until it was rid of any blood, and then just sat in front of her, waiting for her to say something.

"Just do it already." She finally whispered.

"What?" Jace replied.

"Do it. Break up with me." She answered sadly.

"Why would I break up with you?" He asked incredulously.

"Why? Because I have cancer. And I'm not going to make you stay with me through this, when it's all going to be a waste anyway." Clary answered.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. If you ever-_ever-_ think that I would leave you just because you have cancer, you better think again. I am never leaving you." He stated simply.

"Oh yeah?" She countered.

"Yeah." He replied sincerely.

"Well, if you didn't know, _I'M DYING!_ Dying Jace! I will be dead. So there's absolutely no way in hell that I'm going to force you to just suffer through the rest of my small, short life. You should be happy." She stated.

"Well if happy is what you want me to be, then I'm not going anywhere." He replied, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm a grenade. And at some point I'm going to blow up, and I would like to minimize the casualties, okay?" She said bluntly.

"Clary, we're in this. Together. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" Jace asked her.

"Okay." She said after a few moments. "This can't be happening." She added.

"We'll get through this. You and me, together. Forever and always, right?"

"Forever and Always." She answered smiling.

* * *

Clary did everything in her power not to have to go to school the next day, but with no such luck, her parents wouldn't let her miss.

So grudgingly, she trudged down the stairs on her way out, stopping when she ran into possibly the worst human being on the planet.

Raphael.

She stiffened the second his arm touched her to stop her from falling, and practically flew back 5 feet.

"Clary, Raphael offered to take you to school today, alright?" Her mom called from across the room, tear stains around her eyes, a pile of tissues next to her.

"B-b-but I thought Jace was taking me. He always takes me." Clary replied nervously.

"Yes, well I thought you and Raphael should get to know each other." Her mom replied casually.

"Well, maybe some other time." Clary answered hastily, before trying to retreat out the door, only getting pulled back in by Raphael.

She slapped him in the face as soon as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Clarissa Adele!" Her father shouted.

"D-d-d-Daddy, please!"

Clary ran toward him, fear clearly evident in her eyes, and wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her face in his chest. Valentine immediately wrapped his arms around her after seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Valentine asked concerned.

"He.. him, he..." Clary couldn't get anything else out before she started crying, and Jocelyn ran over and took Clary in her arms, allowing Valentine to talk to Raphael. She took Clary to her room, walking her to the bed, taking a chair in front of it for herself.

"Now, Clary. What's wrong?" Jocelyn asked sincerely.

"Raphael, he-he-. He wasn't good to me.

Jocelyn's breath hitched, but she gestured for her daughter to continue.

"Well, at the time, Jace and I were broken up because of a misunderstanding. Well Raphael and I were, sort of... Dating, I guess...Well I realized that it was just a misunderstanding between Jace and I, and that I still loved him, and only wanted Raphael as a friend. So at the last football game, and went to tell Raphael that, only, he didn't exactly... agree." When her mother didn't speak, she continued. "He raped me." Clary whispered so quietly, that he mother didn't hear.

"What? I'm sorry honey, I couldn't hear you."

Something inside of Clary just snapped.

"He raped me! He raped me, mom! I didn't willingly have sex with him, he raped me!" She screamed, before collapsing into her mothers arms, tears streaming down her face.

"WHAT?!" Valentine screamed.

Clary jumped, and looked over to her door. There, in the door way, stood Valentine, seething with rage, and Raphael, who had moments before wore a smirk, now expressed pure fear.

"Did you just say, what I think you just said?" Valentine asked calmly. Too calmly.

"I-I-. I said," Clary drew in a deep breath, before letting it out. "I said he raped me."

Valentine moved as fast as lighting, punching Raphael more times than Clary could keep track of, before grabbing him by the back of the neck, and throwing him out the front door.

"If you ever- _ever -_, come near my little girl again, there will be hell to pay." Valentine said, before he slammed the front door shut, and calmly walked upstairs.

"Well, now that that's all taken care of, who's up for going out to eat?" Valentine asked casually.

"What about school?" Clary asked curiously.

"Ehh, fine. We'll go after school, deal?"

"Hey, I'll skip school! We c- Okay. After school." Clary said before standing up. She made her way to the door, but stopped as her mother called her.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Just, don't let them get to you. The kids at school." Her mother said.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be outta there soon enough." Clary replied, then added when they gave her curious looks, "Chemo." Then walked out the door without another word.

* * *

Clary opted to walk to school today, wanting to have some time to think before she stepped into school.

She walked up to her locker, surprised at what she saw. Tapped to, and piled around her locker, were bunches of flowers, with cards with cheesy sayings, _'Get Well Soon', & 'Thinking Of You', _etc. Though as cheesy as it was, she couldn't help the smile on her face that broke out once she saw it all. Though it was beyond her knowledge on how everyone already knew about her... condition, she was still touched._  
_

"Well, look at you, Miss Popular."

She smiled when she heard the voice, turning around and walking straight into his arms, wrapping hers around his waist.

"They know."

Jace didn't have to ask to know what she meant.

"Oh? And is everything, okay?" He asked.

"Well if by 'okay', you mean my mother is still bawling her eyes out, my father trying to distract me by taking me out to dinner, lunch, whatever, and the fact that I have cancer and somehow the whole school knows, then definitely, everything is just swell." Clary answered sarcastically.

"It'll get better." He answered surely.

"No it won't. Just stop trying to say stuff to make me feel better. It's only going to get worse. I'm gonna have to start chemo. And I'll lose my hair. And I'll start throwing up way more than I already am. And I'll have to stop going to school. This is my senior year. This is supposed to be _my year._ I'm going to lose everything. Literally." She said undoubtedly.

"Look, babe. Whatever the hell happens, I'm going to be right by your side the entire time. Lose your hair? You'll still look beautiful. Throwing up? Hey, at least you won't need to pull your out of the way, right? Sorry. Too soon... Anyway, what I'm saying is, it doesn't matter. Because you won't lose everything. You won't ever lose me." He said sweetly.

"But you'll lose me." She whispered, before walking to first period.

* * *

**AN: Soooooo her parents know about Raphael. Happy with Valentines reaction. I think I am. Sorry if Clary seems a little OOC in this, but she's really distressed, and shocked, and worried, and a whole mix of emotions, so this is to be expected. Any thoughts, questions, suggestions, please let me know. Review! Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

**~FandomFreak1**


	10. Chapter 10: I Don't Wanna Break

**AN: Helllooooooooo. So I got a 'fandom' ig, my username is 'thebookfreak7' if you wanna follow me. Onto the chap!**

***all rights for TMI go to Cassandra Clare**

***all rights for 'I don't wanna break' go to Christina Perri**

* * *

Chapter 10; I Don't Wanna Break

Clary was sitting in English, nervously bouncing her leg. She'd noticed it was a habit she'd picked up ever since she found about her, condition.

Sebastian seemed to notice, and flicked her in the arm, shooting her a worried glance.

_'It's nothing.'_ She mouthed to him, but he didn't buy it.

_'I'll tell you later.'_ She gave in, turning back to the board once he gave her a nod of approval.

The minute the bell rang Clary flew out of her seat, not in hopes of avoiding Sebastian, though that was a perk, but a wave of nausea had taken her over. So she was racing to the bathroom, though she saw Sebastian not far behind.

By the time she reached the bathroom, Sebastian was running right along side her, knowing what was wrong without even needing to ask.

There were already about 4 girls in there, but Sebastian immediately shoved them all out, locking the door once they were gone.

He ran over to Clary and held her hair back, rubbing her back in a circular motion, attempting to soothe her.

It was soon over, but Clary stayed arched over the toilet, her fingers gripping the seat, her eyes squeezed shut. Sebastian carried her bridal style out of the stall, and sat down in a corner of the bathroom, holding Clary in his lap.

"Shhhh... It's okay. You're gonna be okay." He whispered to her as she sobbed into his chest.

Sebastian faintly registered hearing the bell ring, but he didn't care. His full focus was on Clary.

* * *

By the time Clary actually left the bathroom, it was lunch time. She walked in with Sebastian, and she could've sworn she saw a hint of jealousy flash across Jace's eyes. Although he sort of had a point. With her flushed face, messy hair, and Sebastian's arm thrown lazily across her shoulders, it did sort of look like they were, together.

Clary sat down next to Jace, squeezing his hand and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She felt his tense posture immediately relax, and his subtle squeeze back on her hand.

"Where were you two?" Isabelle asked Clary and Sebastian.

"I, uhh... I sort of threw up again." Clary answered sadly.

"Hey. Look at me." Jace said, pulling her face towards his. "You _will _get through this. Nothing can stop you. Plus, I'll be by your side the whole time. Clary, you're going to get through this."

"Yeah, but look at me." Clary said resentfully.

She gestured to herself, and Jace looked at her. Really looked at her. Her already small, thin, frame was even thinner, and her usual voluminous, fiery red hair, was now dull, hanging limply. Her eyes were sunken in, and she was as pale as a ghost.

"Look at me." She repeated.

"I still think you're beautiful." He whispered sincerely.

"I don't wanna break." She whispered back. "I don't wanna break, and become too weak, and fragile for anything. I just want to love you. Can't I have that?" She asked before turning her head down to her lap.

Jace didn't have anything to say to that, so he just wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, tucking her head under his chin.

* * *

Clary didn't feel like dealing with her mothers worried looks when she got home, so instead, she went to Jace's. She was currently seated at the piano, finishing up writing a song. Her fingers began to strike the piano keys, and the words started flowing out of her mouth.

* * *

Jace was worried for Clary. She was right. She looked like she was d-... Not doing well. But he knew that she could fight it, the only problem was, he didn't know if she knew. He didn't think she even held one shred of belief that she would live through this. He was walking up his stairs to the music room, when he heard it. Or rather, her.

"Woke up such a bad dream

I stayed, you were leaving

With my heart, you were stealing

I don't care, I'd let you take it

Showed up, like a good girl

I fell for your fable

But I'm no Cinderella

I don't care, I'd let you take it

Put us back together

You said, it's forever

But I know you're pretending

I don't care, I'd let you take it

All again...

And I just wanna love you

Don't wanna lose me

Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh

If it gets harder

Then I don't wanna break all alone

I wanna break in your

I just wanna love you

Don't wanna lose me

Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh

If it gets harder

Then I don't wanna break all alone

I wanna break in your

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh

(Don't wanna break in your)

And if it gets harder

Then I don't wanna break all alone

I wanna break in your arms"

By the time Clary reached this part of the song, there were a few stray tears falling down her face.

"Sometimes, when I'm sleeping

I still, feel you breathing

You stole, all my good dreams

I don't care, I'd let you take it

Come on, listen closely

To the sound, that our love made

If you go, I would follow

I don't care, I'd let you take it,

All again... mmmm

I just wanna love you

Don't wanna lose me

Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh

If it gets harder

Then I don't wanna break all alone

I wanna break in your

I just wanna love you

Don't wanna lose me

Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh

If it gets harder

Then I don't wanna break all alone

I wanna break in your

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh

And if it gets harder

Then I don't wanna break all alone

I wanna break in your

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your)

Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)

Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your)

Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)

Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)

Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh

I just wanna love you

Don't wanna lose me

Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh

If it gets harder

Then I don't wanna break all alone

I wanna break in your arms"

By the time Clary finished the song, there were constant tears streaming a path down her face. Jace slowly walked inside of the room, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That was beautiful." He said quietly.

"It was the truth." She answered softly.

* * *

**AN: Sooooo this chapter was sort of a downer. Sorry 'bout that. It was also pretty short, but I have to go to dance, so I wanted to get one in, or else you'd be waiting probably at least another week. :/ (curses stupid busy schedule) Well, hope you enjoyed. Also, please check out my instagram, thebookfreak7 Thanks for reading, please review!**

**~FandomFreak1**


	11. Chapter 11: Team Clary

**AN: Soooo 2 chaps in 3 days?! What? Yeahh, well I found another free minute, so I thought I'd write. Ermmm I got the Team Clary idea from my friend who has leukemia (talked about it while ago), sooooo yeah. Umm, I don't really have anything to say. So here. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 11: Team Clary

Jace woke up to his relentless alarm clock, feeling a warm body cradled next to his. He slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, effectively stopping it's blaring. He looked over, seeing Clary curled up against him. She was too upset about everything last night, so he just let her sleep over. He got out of bed as quietly as he could, grabbing some sweats, and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

He was heading back upstairs about 30 minutes later, with a tray of breakfast, when Robert stopped him.

"Jace, could you get Clary to come down here? I have to talk to her." Robert asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Sure. Just let her eat first, then I'll send her down." Jace replied somewhat wary.

Jace made his way up the steps, to his room, and opened the door. He saw Clary still in bed, and he realized with a start that they had school today. He glanced at the clock- 5:45 AM. School started in 2 hours.

He carefully set the breakfast on the desk next to the bed, and kneeled down in front of Clary. He kissed her softly, repeating it until she woke up.

"Jace..." She mumbled groggily.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty. I made breakfast." Jace told her.

"Really? You didn-" Clary started.

"Ah. I wanted to make breakfast for my gorgeous girlfriend. So I did." Jace told her simply.

"Well, thank you." She said graciously.

"Also, Robert wanted to talk to you." Jace said, trying to sound nonchalant so she wouldn't worry.

That didn't work.

"What? Why? Did he say why? What if I o-" Clary started, rambling.

"He didn't look worried. I'm sure it's fine."

"Alright. I'll be back."

"I'll be here."

Clary gave Jace a quick peck, and then pranced out the door, her hair flying behind her.

* * *

Clary made her way downstairs, pausing when she reached the door of Roberts office. She hesitantly knocked, entering once he told her to do so.

"Clary! Morning. I just wanted to talk to you real quick. I was gonna have your parents come as well, but I figured since you're already here, I could just tell you, and you could inform them."

Clary gave a slight nod, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she'd lose her breakfast. Her hands were shaking, so she buried them in her lap, trying to cover it up.

"Now, we discussed we were going to do chemo, correct?"

Once again, Clary nodded.

"Okay, well, I was thinking we could start... next week?"

Clary's breath hitched, and she almost passed out again.

"So, I'd have to stop school?" She asked rhetorically.

"Well... Yes. Tomorrow will be your final day at school, before we commence with your treatment. But you can still get a tutor, and Jace will get your work from your classes. You'll still be doing school, you just won't have to go! That's a plus, isn't it?" Robert said cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah. Well, if that's all, I'll just head back upstairs."

"Yup. Seems to be it. Thanks, Clary. Don't forget to let your parents know."

"Yeah. Right." Clary said dazed.

She made her way back upstairs, stepping into Jace's room, before sitting down at the foot of his bed, her back turned to him.

"Hey, what'd Robert say?" Jace asked.

When Clary didn't answer, Jace got up and stood in front of her.

"Clary? Hey. It couldn't have been that bad. Right?" Jace asked, almost as if he didn't want the answer.

"Tomorrow is my last day at school. Starting chemo this week." Clary said absentmindedly.

"Y-Your, last, day? As in final?"

"Yes, Jace! As in, my last day of being a normal teenager. My last day to live at my house. My last day of seeing my friends everyday for at least 8 hours a day. My last day to be, Clary." Clary shouted, getting quieter at the end.

"You'll always be my Clary." He said sincerely.

"And, you'll always be my Jace." She said, before smiling sadly at him and heading to the bathroom to get ready.

Jace had an idea. He immediately sent a text to Sebastian, jittery with excitement.

_Dude, I just got the best idea.~J_

Less than 30 seconds later, his phone dinged.

_What?~S_

_So Clary's been really down in the dumps lately, understandably. But I thought that we could help cheer her up. You know that thing, Relay For Life?~J_

_Yeahhhh~S_

_Well I was thinking that we could form a team. For Clary. And raise money. For her to go into remission. We could sell bracelets, and T-shirts, all that stuff. Team Clary.~J_

_Dude! That's awesome! We could get the whole school in on it!~S_

_Right? Okay, text everyone you know about it. Tell them all to wear orange, because that's the color for Leukemia.~J_

_Got it.~S_

Clary walked out of the bathroom just as Jace was putting his phone away, seeing excitement written all over his face.

"What? What did you do? Is there something on my face? Does my outfit look weird?"

Jace looked at Clary. She was wearing the extra clothes she kept here, just in case she ever spent the night without packing stuff. She was wearing plain skinny jeans, with an orange short sleeve V-neck T-shirt, and royal blue Keds.

_Orange. Perfect. _He thought.

"No. You look cute." He smiled at her.

"Well why are you smiling like that?"

"No reason. Now lets go, we'll be late to school."

* * *

When Clary got to school, she immediately noticed it. It was like a huge blinking sign. No one could have missed it. It was everyone. They were all doing it.

Wearing orange.

Clary knew that was the color for Leukemia.

She slowly turned her head to look at Jace, who was smiling so wide, she was surprised his face didn't hurt.

"Surprised?" He asked.

"You did this?" She asked quietly.

"Anything for you."

Just then two arms wrapped around Clary, and she immediately knew who they belonged to.

"So, are you happy?"

"Of course, Sebastian. You helped?"

"Well, yeah. But it was your boyfriend's idea." Sebastian said, nudging Jace in the shoulder.

As Clary walked into school, it was like the parting of the Red Sea. Everyone formed a path in the center for her to walk, and then closed behind Jace and Sebastian, who were flanking her.

She reached her locker soon enough, finding all of her best friends surrounding her.

Jace, Sebastian, Isabelle, Simon, Jordan, and Maia.

"I love you guys." Clary said honestly.

"Good, because you're not getting rid of us." Simon joked, sending a wave of laughs through the group.

Clary turned and opened her locker, thinking to make the best of these last two days. Because they were just that. Her last days as a normal, popular girl. Then it would be living at the hospital, losing her hair, constantly throwing up. So, she decided to enjoy it.

"Let's go." She said with a smile on her face, turning away from her locker.

* * *

**AN: Sooooo end of chapter. Good? Not good? Sorta just a filler, sorry bout that. But now the roller coaster will start. Review, and I may just find time to write. Remember, more reviews=more story. Follow me on instagram- thebookfreak7 Thanks for reading and REVIEWing. ;)**

**~FandomFreak1**


	12. Chapter 12: Weirdo

**AN: So. Um. I have a very valid reason for not updating for so long. Everyday since the last time I've updated, I've had dance for 3-4 hours. And last saturday, the 3rd, was my recital. So the heavy practices are gone. So my updates should be more frequent? Idk. We'll just wing it :). Here's the chap.**

* * *

Chapter 12; Weirdo

Through the entire day, Clary kept having sympathetic smiles meant for her, glances thrown her way, even the occasional random hug. She was overwhelmed with happiness, or as happy as she could be given her situation. At the end of the day, as Clary and Jace were walking to his car, Jace suddenly stopped. He told Clary to just walk to his car, he had to grab his sneakers from his gym locker. She obliged without a fuss, and was sauntering towards his car, when she ran into _him._

_"What do you want."_ Clary growled at him through gritted teeth.

"Oh, come on babe. Don't be like that." Raphael said as a smug grin stretched on his face.

"Don't call me that. Now move." Clary told him.

"Make me." He replied defiantly.

"What?" She asked startled.

"Make me. Make me move. Because I won't unless you make me." He said.

"Fine." Clary said, before setting her things down, and walking up to him, bringing her knee back, an-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Raphael said simply.

"Why the hell not? Seems like a pretty good solution to me." Clary retorted.

Before the words even left her mouth, Raphael had her turned around, arms behind her back in one of his hands, her waist trapped with his other.

"That's why. I cannot fathom why you would ever think that you'd be able to injure me." He said bluntly.

"Just let me go, you dick." She replied back, just as blunt.

"No. I think I'll keep you around for a while. In fact, how abo-" Raphael started, thought was cut short by something striking the back of his head. In surprise, he released Clary, who immediately bolted at least 20 feet away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jace said calmly.

_Too calmly._

"Calm down. I was just having some fun." Raphael said, before turning his head and winking at Clary, who glared at him in return.

"Let me return the favor." Jace replied, before he completely lost his control.

His fist slammed into Raphael's face, and grinned in delight as he heard the sickening crack, indicating he broke Raphael's nose. He threw him on the ground, face first, and started kicking him in the side, head, back, face, anywhere he could reach.

Clary was in a daze, watching him pummel Raphael. She was only brought of it by the feeling of fingers lacing with hers, before tugging her along.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely once they were in his car.

"Me? Jace, are you okay!" Clary exclaimed, gesturing to his knuckles, which were split and bleeding, and the one bruise on his jaw, where Raphael actually managed to get a hit in. It was already blue and purple, the swelling obvious.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He drove them to his house, where Clary promptly headed to the medicine cabinet once they got inside. She walked into his room, finding him sprawled on his bead, already asleep. She carefully wrapped his hands, trying not to wake him up as she did so.

When finished, she headed towards the bathroom to put the supplies back. She was on her way out of the bathroom, when she caught her reflection in the mirror. She had weird, large, bruises, was much thinner than before, and a whole lot paler. It made her wonder what she would look like when chemo started. She tried not to dwell on it, and instead crawled into bed next to Jace, falling asleep to his even, lulling breaths.

* * *

Clary woke the next day to sunlight streaming in through her window, hitting her eyes. She noticed she was back at her house, even though she fell asleep at Jace's. Today was her last day at school. Then,

Hell started.

She decided to wear something nicer, considering after this, it'd be all hospital gowns. She put on a white lace dress, and let her read curls flow over her back. She did her make up, and grabbed some white wedges, heading out the door to Jace's.

"Why are you wearing a jacket?" Clary called to Jace as she saw him. "It's like, 90˚ out."

"I... I thought it was chilly." He replied hesitantly.

"Well... it's not. So are you gonna ditch it?" She asked.

"No." He replied simply.

"Well at least unzip it." She said as she reacher her hand up to pull the zipper.

"NO! Umm... I mean, I'm cold. So, um. I'm good. Thanks." He replied nervously, before jumping in the car.

She got into the car, wearily, before turning to him, waiting for him to start the car.

"Are you gonna drive?" She asked exasperated.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Drive." He said.

"Weirdo." She muttered under her breath.

The drive to school was silent, except for the nervous beating of Jace's fingers on the wheel. Finally, Clary couldn't take it anymore.

"What is wrong with you! First the jacket, then the car, now this! What's up?" She asked sincerely.

"Nothing." He replied simply, but now he had a smile on his face, and the nervousness was gone.

They pulled up to the school, and Jace practically ran around to open Clary's door. Then he ran around the car again, grabbing a bullhorn from the back seat.

When Clary got out, she noticed that everyone was wearing a jacket.

"The fuck are you doing?" Clary muttered, but didn't question him.

"ATTENTION! CLARY'S HERE! OKAY? OKAY... Here goes nothing... 3...2...1... NOW!" As Jace yelled 'NOW' into the bullhorn, everyone simultaneously ripped off their jackets, surprising Clary with what they were wearing underneath.

Every single student was wearing the same shirt. They all had the same design. They all had the same writing on them. All the same colors. Exactly the same.

Each one had an orange ribbon design, with the words TEAM CLARY emblazoned on it, front and back.

It brought tears to her eyes, and she had to fan at them to keep her makeup from running.

"Jace... You did this too?"

He smiled sheepishly at her and nodded.

"I love you." She said after running into his arms.

"I love you too."

* * *

**AN: So, what'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews! Another thing, this story is at 80 reviews! That's awesome! Think we can get it to at least 90 before next chap? I have to go learn a dance, soooooo hasta la vista.**

**~FandomFreak1**


	13. Chapter 13: Don't Leave

**AHHKHDKDLFJSDLVLKKDRJFOIGJOLKNVDFJREVNBFDEPRYP=IGJBNEDFOBRTBNOE=IBN DKBNDJONODINVEFONDFGJDFPET=OIEFRINJGORDGDGFJBTEPOIRPKIGJSRAF'KGV**

**MY CHAPTER JUST DELETED AGAIN! KLADFJKLSDNVKFDNGKJRNFGIOV FDBGOJEF **

**I REALLY LIKED IT TOO! THIS WAS SUCH AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER!JDLKFJDLKFJ DFJDSLK FJKLDFJ DLKKF JLDKFJDSF**

**SO IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS, THAT'S WHY. HERE. TAKE THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

Chapter 13:

Clary and Jace broke from their embrace due to the numerous forced coughs from around them. Clary turned to look at her friends in annoyance, but couldn't help the smile that broke across her face when she saw that they were all wearing the T-shirts.

"Guys. Thank you." Clary said as a tear rolled down her face.

"We're your best friends!" Isabelle said.

"Yeah. We gotch yo back!" Sebastian shouted, before walking over to Clary, bringing her into his side. She wrapped her arms around him, and he kissed her head. It wasn't weird between them. She was like his little sister. And Jace knew that. He didn't ever get jealous, or think that Clary might have feelings towards Sebastian.

"Shall we?" Simon asked, gesturing towards the school.

"Lets do this." Clary answered, before stalking towards the school, her hand linked with Jace's, and her friends surrounding her.

* * *

No one really did anything all day; none of the teachers were giving out anything to do. It was basically a free day. Clary was currently seated on Jace's lap, munching on some potato chips.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Sebastian asked the group.

"Well, I wanted to spend tonight with my beautiful girlfriend. But, things change." Jace told the group.

"Umm, what?" Clary asked confused.

"I've got to go down to Jersey. Robert needs me to pick something up, or some shit like that. He won't let Alec do it, God knows why. I just _have _to be the one to do it. But believe me I don't want to. I think it's a bunch of bullshit."

"Well,-" Clary started but was cut off immediately by her boyfriend.

"No."

"Why?" Clary asked him.

"Because. I will not let you waste your last night before you go into the hospital, sitting in a truck." Jace told her bluntly.

"Bu-"

"No." Jace said, cutting her off again.

"Ugh! Fine. You guys wanna do something?"

"I'm sorry, hun, I've gotta help my uncle move. And Maia volunteered to help me. We can cancel though if you want." Jordan told her honestly.

"No, you guys go." Clary told them. "What about you two?" She asked Simon and Izzy.

"Aww, Carrot-Top, I'd love too, but I promised Simon's mom I'd help her cook tonight." At this the whole group laughed. "Hey! I'm not that bad... Fine. I'm not that great. You want me to come over?" Izzy asked Clary.

"No. It's fine." Clary said reluctantly.

"Hey, I gotcha, babe!" Sebastian told her.

"Thanks, Seb. Watcha wanna do?"

"Up to you, little lady."

"I'll text you."

"Alrighty."

The bell to dismiss them from lunch rang, and all the students stood up, leaving to go to their classes.

* * *

At the end of the day Clary was embraced in several peoples arms, all offering her their sympathy. She tried to put on a happy face for them, but inside, she was breaking. After about the 50th person hugged her, this time from behind, she turned around ready to tell them to give her some space, when she broke off at who it was.

"Listen, I apprec- Hi." Clary told him.

"Hey." He told her, before kissing her.

"Let's go. I wanna have as much time with you as I can before I have to go to Jersey."

"Okay."

Without another word, Jace picked her up, racing towards his car, causing Clary to erupt in a fit of giggles.

* * *

Clary walked Jace to the door, reluctant to say goodbye.

"Hey, you'll see me tomorrow." Jace told her.

"I know." Clary replied, obviously not cheered up in the slightest.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked her.

"I just, I want to spend my last hours as a normal teenager with the guy I love. With you." She told him honestly.

"Believe me, I do too. You have no idea how frustrated I got with Robert when he told me. But it is what it is. It's not like we'll never see each other again."

"I just wanted you to be the last person I was with before I enter hell."

"I'll be the first you're with when you wake up." He told her.

"Okay. Alright. Get outta here before I start crying." She told him with a smile.

"Love you." He told her.

"Love you too." She answered back as he pulled her in for a hug. He kissed her goodbye, and then he was gone.

Clary shut the door, and headed for the couch, laying down on it as she reached it. She promptly took out her phone and texted Sebastian.

**Hey, dude. What's up? What're we doing? Jace just left, so I need something to do.**

15 minutes later he still hadn't responded, so she texted again.

**Helloooo? Sebaaaasstiaaaannn...**

After an hour, she gave up, and decided she was going to go have fun, even if she didn't have anyone to go out with.

Clary got dressed, did her hair and make-up, and wrote a note to her parents, informing her of where she was. She then got in her car, driving to her destination.

As she neared it, she could already hear the music pumping. Adrenaline shot through her veins. She always loved coming here. She parked her car the second she found a space, it was always so packed here.

She got out, walking towards the entrance, seeing the familiar glowing letters above the doors.

PANDEMONIUM

Clary pushed open the doors, and was instantly met with the deafening volume of music, and undeniable scent of alcohol. She walked up to the bar, only because she was friends with the owner, Raziel.

"Hey, Razy." Clary told him.

"Clary-Berry! What's up? How are you!"

"Well... Not so good, but I came here to forget about that for now. How're you?" She asked him.

"Great. Business is great. Here, let me get you a drink, it's on the house." He told her, running off to make it without giving her a chance to respond.

"Here ya go." He told her sliding a glass to her.

"Vodka?" She asked him surprised.

"Well, you wanted to forget about it, didn't you?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Alright, why the hell not." She said as she drank it in one go.

"Gimme another. Keep em comin." She told him.

2 hours later, Clary had drank more glasses than she could count, and she was beyond drunk. She had just reached for another one when someone called her name.

"Huh?" Clary said.

"Clary? Are you drunk?!" Sebastian asked her.

"Heyyyy I know you." Clary told him.

"Yeah, no shit. Geez, hammered much?" He told her.

"Uhhh what? Have a drink, Seamus!" Clary slurred, thrusting a glass in his face.

"Um, no. Who's gonna drag you're drunk ass home, then?" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian! How ya been!" Raziel called.

"Raziel. Did you give her all these drinks?"

"Hey, who am I to say no to a friend?" Raziel said laughing.

"Fuck, Clary! It's 10 o'clock! You're supposed to be at the hospital!" Sebastian realized.

"What! Am I dying!" Clary asked with an attempt at being serious, but started laughing.

"What am I gonna do with you." Sebastian muttered to himself.

"Come on, loosen up, have a drink." Clary told him.

"No. I have to get you to the hospital. Give me your keys." He told her.

"What? Nooooooo then you'll crash it. I need to drive." She told him seriously.

"Haha, funny, did you know that you're a funny person? Seriously you should be a comedian. In fact, no. You're not driving."

"Well you aren't either. Who do you think you are, Sheldon? Huh? Huh?" She said smugly.

"My name is Sebastian. And I am taking you to the hospital. Now." Sebastian said, before throwing her over his shoulder, and marching out of the bar.

"Come again soon!" He heard Raziel shout over his shoulder.

"Unlikely." Sebastian muttered, before dumping Clary in her car, and then getting in himself in the drivers seat.

"Alright Clary, wheres the keys?"

"Youuuuuu have to find them." She told him dazedly.

"Come on. Just give them to me."

"No. But I'll give you a hint. I have them. Hahahahaahaaaa." She told him.

"I already know where they are." He told her bored.

"Then get them." She laughed.

"Fine. But you made me do it." He told her, before putting his hand down the front of her dress and grabbing the keys, putting them into the ignition.

"Hey! Look right here, look right there, this sir is my no-no square!" Clary said with fake anger, drawing a square in the air around her boobs. She'd actually be angry if he wasn't like a brother to her.

"Just go to sleep." He told her, before starting the drive to the hospital.

* * *

"Clary!" Her mother said as she saw Sebastian drag Clary in.

"No! Sherlock, let go of me! I don't wanna go here!" Clary said, still heavily drunk.

"Clary! My name is Sebastian! I'm practically your brother! And you have to go here!" Sebastian replied back irritated.

"Sebastian, what happened?" Jocelyn asked him.

"Well, little miss Clare Bear here thought it would be a good idea to go get drunk before she started chemo." Sebastian said, struggling to hold Clary up.

"Clarissa! Why on earth would you do that!" Valentine said angrily.

"Because... It's FUN!" Clary shouted.

"Clary, you're here." Robert said, walking over from his office. "I was beginning to worry."

"Yes, well little miss Clary here decided to get drunk." Valentine informed him.

"Ahhhh, the joys of being a teenager. Well, I guess we could start the chemo tomorrow, though it won't be too much fun for her, added with the hangover." Robert told them.

"Well, it's what she gets for her actions." Valentine said simply.

"Okay, just follow me." Robert said, before taking them to Clary's new room for the coming months.

* * *

Clary woke up to a pounding headache, opening her eyes, only to squeeze them shut again when a stream of sunlight hit her in the eyes.

"Oh, look. Sleeping Beauty's awake."

"You're here!" Clary exclaimed, sitting up and kissing him.

"Of course I'm here. I would never give up being with you. Especially now." He told her.

"Here." She patted the empty space next to her on the bed, indicating for him to lay down.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna impose on Mr. Bear over there." He said, pointing to Clary's stuffed animal.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! My grandma made it. Before she died." Clary trailed off.

"I wasn't making fun of you." He told her honestly, before climbing into the bed with her, and holding her in his arms.

"I wish I could stay like this forever." Clary said after a few minutes.

"Well, we have right now." Jace said.

"Don't leave. Once it starts. Don't leave me." Clary told him. "Please."

"Of course. I'll never leave you." He told her sincerely.

"So, I heard you had quite a night last night?" Jace asked.

"Oh. Umm. Yeah. That. Well, you see some parts are really hazy so I don't really remember. The last thing I remember is Sebastian dragging me out of Pandemonium." Clary said hazily.

"Really? Well I wa-" He started.

"Hey, Clare Bear, Sunshine!" Sebastian called.

"Hey." Clary replied.

"What did you just call me?" Jace asked.

"Sunshine. Love it." Sebastian replied.

"Don't you dare call me that. That's a pansy nickname." Jace told him.

"You can see he's just a ray of sunshine, that one. How fitting..." Sebastian said blandly.

"Oh, Clary, I almost forgot! Here're your keys." He said, placing them on her bedside table.

"How'd you get them?" Clary asked.

"You don't remember?..." Sebastian asked.

"No." Clary told him.

"Well, you stuffed them in your bra. I had to drive you to the hospital, so I had to get them..." Sebastian said simply.

"How'd you get them?" Clary asked.

"I reached into your boobs and grabbed them." Sebastian said bluntly. "What? I'm like your brother, no big deal." Sebastian brushed it off. "Hey, be thankful that it wasn't in your pants." Sebastian told them, laughing.

"Okay, next topic!" Clary said playfully.

"Oh, Clary, you're awake!" Robert said as he came in.

"So I've been told." Clary muttered.

"Alright, shall we start?" Robert asked.

"We shall..." Clary answered reluctantly.

* * *

**AN: So, longer chapter. Ummm funny Sebastian and Clary moment? Clace fluff? Idk what to say, soooo review! See ya next time!**

**~FandomFreak1**


End file.
